Loving Summer
by Serenity200571
Summary: Hope you like it, Summer has been in love with one of her dads mates for awhile, yet at 16 years old would he see her as nothing but a messed up kid or something else?. ***This is a story of a younger woman and an older man, if you do not like please do not read***
1. Chapter 1

Normally she loved it when her parents threw these BBQ's it was late summer the WWE tour was in their hometown of Greenwich, and all the gang were here. That had all changed, a year of her life had been wasted, her confidence had gone, at times she hated life, but it was getting easier, yet today she was scared, She hadn't seen many of her parents friends since…. No she had to stop thinking about that, stop hiding, but she couldn't. Peeking from her bedroom window, the sun was shining not a cloud in the sky , her eyes drifted down to the pool, as she watched him, with his girlfriend, he looked gorgeous god she would love to run her tongue down his naked torso, around his belly button, tracing the soft sprinkling of hair to his cock, laughing to her herself, at that. Her dad would have a heart attack if he had any incline of the wicked thoughts that ran through his 16 year old daughters head, about one of his trusted friends. Ever since that day a year ago, her dad was protective, more than ever, they all were.

"Summer honey are you up here?" sighing she moved away from the window, and turned to see her mum.

"Sorry mum I was just getting changed" Stephanie looked at her, she was so grown up, and sacred. She knew she was hiding not ready as yet to face all the friends who loved her. Smiling at her daughter, how older she looked, hell any boy who made a play for her now would have a lot of protective men to contend with, she sure didn't envy the one who tried to take her heart. Walking into the room she held her arms out as Summer ran into them

"Look , at you honey, all grown up, it doesn't seem like yesterday when you were born and now 16 years old, I can't believe it"

"You crying again mum" she laughed hugging her tighter, her mum and dad were her strength.

"Well a mum is allowed to you know, soon you won't need me to look after you" Summer's head popped up

"Mum I will always need you and dad always"

"I know darling, Shall we go down? the gang are dying to sing Happy Birthday you know what they are like, and yes we banned John and Randy from the mic this year" Summer laughed, they had been so funny last summer drunk as anything trying to sing I did it my way, not the version most knew. That had been before the darkness came into her life.

"Do I look ok mum?" Stephanie knew Summer could be shy at times, yet her body was that of a model, slim, toned and perfect.

"Honey, I tell you each day how beautiful you are, look at you sweetheart, with the training from your dad, and the tan you have" seeing her daughter look at the floor, it hurt her to see her in pain, it brought the fears back that Stephanie had when she was her age, thanks to Paul and her family that had all changed. It had taken time to believe what others saw, but she did, now confident in herself and her looks, beauty came from the inside and not out. Her daughter had the biggest heart as well as being beautiful. Yet she still doubted herself thanks to the bullying she had a year ago, it had all been jealousy based, but that hadn't helped Summer, in fact she can still remember that morning finding her in the bathroom one wrist cut, the knife in her hand to cut the other. Shutting her eyes, she let the thoughts go away, the memory was till raw, if Paul hadn't made her go up to find Summer, she may never have been celebrating her 16th.

"Mum I didn't mean to do that you know, put you and dad through so much pain"

"Don't you ever, blame yourself darling, just be grateful that today you are alive, and getting stronger, we all love you each and every one of us" pulling her to the window,

"See all those guys down there, they have come to celebrate your birthday darling, not because your dad mentioned a BBQ or the fact they are filming tomorrow. They came for you" seeing the shocked look on Summer's face

"The minute John mentioned it was your 16th birthday coming up, they bugged your dad to throw this for you, each and every one of them loves you like a daughter" Summer smiled, wishing deep down that the one she wanted saw her in a different light, her eyes found him in the crowd, as he threw his girlfriend in the pool, how she wished it was her body his hands were all over.

"I'm shocked mum, they love me that much, I thought I let them down when I"

"Summer Ashley do not let me hear you say that again they would never think that, Come on lets go show they how well you are doing" Summer agreed with her mum, she had let the voices in her head mess so much with her, the darkness had almost take her, yet she had friends good ones, who loved her for who she was and not as Stephanie and Paul's daughter.

"SUMMER!" walking out on the patio she felt a tornado hit her, as one of her closest friends picked her up and twirled her around.

"Baby girl, when the hell did you grow them,"

"John I would advise you take that back right now or I will be getting my sledge hammer out"

"Sorry Paul, but hell our little baby has grown up. Come here and give me a hug, you look fantastic"

Paul watched her, she did he was so proud of how far she had come in this last year, it had been hard not knowing if she would pull through, but seeing the beautiful smile on her face, he knew she was getting better. Yes they had a long way to go but it would get easier day by day.

He looked up from where he was sat, as soon as he heard John shout her name, wow, she had changed, was this the little girl in that hospital bed, just under a year ago, pale and gaunt. The one whose hand he held praying she would live, promising god anything and everything so he too could carry on living, without her he would rather be dead.

She was stunning, her body better than any models especially in that skimpy two piece swimsuit was it really worth putting on, yeah it hid the important parts, but he had a damn good imagination. Her dark hair flowed down her back, her laughter ran over him like warm silk. She was stunning, and he wanted her, had since she turned 15 years old. Shaking his head as his girlfriend asked him something he tried to get his thoughts focused, all he wanted to do was rip her from John's arms take her upstairs and make love to her for the rest of the day and night through to the following morning, the things he ached to do to her, show her with his body how much he loved her. He knew she hadn't slept with anyone, hell Paul would never let a boy near his daughter, but now a man that would be different. Willing his aching cock to go down, praying it would otherwise he would have some tough explaining to do. It wasn't right a man his age lusting after a 16year old, no he had to keep his thoughts to himself, he was a pervert, a sick dirty old man. Smiling down at his girlfriend, he kept up the pretence well one good thing she was more his age. Stealing one more glance at her, his eyes met hers, time stopped for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's breath hitched, as her eyes met his, watching his tongue flick out to lick his lips, how she wished that tongue was on her. That long tongue of his, tasting her as he brought her to her orgasm with it, her body shivered under his gaze, she saw his emerald eyes, darken, come on she dared him inside her head, come and take me as I want you too, fuck me hard into the middle of next week, make me see stars. She bet she wouldn't walk after he had finished with her. Her body was boiling, shaking with need, or that is what she thought it was.

She broke his gaze. Damn, If only he would come and pick her up in his arms and carry her upstairs to her bed, now that would be a wonderful birthday gift.

Mark was disappointed when she looked away, he was sure he saw a flicker of something cross her face, but he couldn't make it out. Most probably disgust, that he was lusting after her, he was sure everyone knew. His cock was rock hard how he would love to give her a private birthday gift, he would make love to her, deep and slow, make her his.

"Mark baby, you ok there, it's this outfit ain't it baby, knew you would get turned on by it" yeah she could see how hard she had made him.

"Yeah, sure Michelle, need a beer" attempting to adjust himself, hell Michelle never made him feel this hard, to be honest the last six months he had been with her, he was ashamed to say he imagine it was Summer he was sliding into. Pushing his hair back into a low ponytail, he had to get some release, and Michelle wasn't doing it for him anymore. He was a sick bastard, fucking sick, she was 16 fucking 16 and he was old enough to be her damn father. Heading towards the coolers, he pulled a beer out, turning he bumped into her.

"Well little darlin Happy Birthday" fuck she looked stunning, and damn she smelt so good too, as John put his arm around her, he wanted to drag her into his arms, say no she's mine now find someone else.

"Thanks Mark" she had a long way to look up, with only being 5ft, he towered over her, her imagination went overboard, she bet it wouldn't matter in bed. He would look after her, make sure it wasn't painful for her. Please god she asked if you are listening and you aren't to mad at me for screwing my life up, let me have one night with him.

"Summer" hearing her dad call her, pulled her attention away from him, so he could openly enjoy the view, behind his shades that he had just pulled down. His thoughts went off, her long hair was down her back, all it would take was a brush of his finger to push it back, so he could kiss her neck, caress it with his lips, then move up to her ear as his tongue licked around the edge, taking the lobe in between his teeth. Damn he needed to jump in the cooler, he was hot as hell, he would melt the bloody ice. This had gone on too long, he needed to distance himself, concentrate on Michelle and that relationship.

"Everyone are we ready one, two ,three. Happy Birthday to you" Summer smiled her mum was stood there with the most beautiful cake 16 candles on, all the gang were singing. Looking over her shoulder she saw Mark singing too. His shades covering his eyes, so to her he couldn't see her thoughts. Shooting him the most hottest look, she undressed him with her eyes, before turning round and walking to blow the candles out.

Mark almost came then and there, had she just done that, god his body was on edge. His little one had just undressed him with her eyes, did she want him as much as he wanted her?. Watching her walk, to her parents, she blew the candles out. Her lips glistening with the lips gloss, making them look wet and glistening, he wanted them wrapped around his cock, as he taught her to taste him, make him cum. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall, taking a bottle of freezing water he poured it down his body, surprised it didn't sizzle, with steam, the heat that was coming off him.

"Thank you all off you for coming, John mum told me you wanted to do this for me, and how much you all love me"

"It wasn't just me sweetheart, Mark had a big part in it" her heart beat raised, her stomach did butterflies, had he done this for her. Looking up she couldn't see him, but she would find him later and thank him. Well how she wanted to really thank him was not for other people to see, she was going to wrap herself around him and give him her personal thank you, what did she have to lose.

"I felt as if I had let you all down, with what had happened" They all shouted never, no way.

"Honey, your mum and I don't think you have let us down and neither do any of this lot, we love you sweetheart. Granddad and Nana will be here soon, but he asked me to give you this" Opening it she was surprised to see a month job offer, to help her with her training she needed, working with the WWE as an assistant to the top five wrestlers, she knew Mark would be in that number. Her dreams were coming true, thanking her dad, tears in her eyes, she hugged him and her mum. Mark watched it all from his hiding place, he would be in that number, it was going to be hell, working with her and not having her, she deserved the job, she had been through hell this last year, this would give her the opportunity she needed.

Day was turning to evening yet the gang were still on top form, Paul had the heating lamps on the pool was lit and people were chilling, it normally carried on till late, with most staying. Summer had gone upstairs, to change, her skin was cooling, putting her jeans on, and sweatshirt, she popped her hair up into a messy tail. Walking down the first lot of stair, she didn't see him in the corner. He had changed into his black jeans and an opened black shirt, his damp hair in a ponytail, he had seen her go up. Was he stupid to do this, she had kept out of his way for the rest of the afternoon, and he didn't like it.

"So you coming on the road with us then darlin" she jumped not seeing him at first as he was under the first set of stairs.

"Mark you scared the shit out of me" he moved out of the shadow, as evening drew in.

"Sorry darlin, so are you having a good 16th birthday little one?" his hands stayed in his pockets, if he took them out he would have them all over her as his lips crashed to hers, he should go, she wasn't safe.

Looking at him, she could see something in his eyes, should she push for what she wanted, sod it, there was no one else around.

"Yeah but it could be better" Mark looked at her, they had pulled out all the stops to make this special, he was going to ask, he had to, ached to see if that look she had shot him earlier was not his imagination.

"How can I make it better for you darlin?" come on baby, tell me you want me, ache to have me as I ache for you.

"I didn't get a birthday gift from you Mark" his cock went hard, oh he sure had a gift for her, it had been waiting for her since she was 15, fuck he was playing with fire here, chances are he had got himself all worked up for nothing, there was no way she could want an old bastard like him. Calm down, he asked.

"What could I possibly give you darlin as a gift?" seeing her face go red, her tongue came out to lick her lips, hell he wanted that tongue on him, damn was she on the same wavelength as him, he could feel it in his bones she was. Rubbing his hand down his face, he didn't want to hear this answer.

"You" she spoke it so softly, had he heard right, seeing her look so nervous, he swallowed hard.

"Sorry darlin, I didn't get that" looking down at her feet, she scrubbed her bare toe along the carpet, the bastard was going to make her repeat it. Her body swelled, with need, desire, she knew it was as she had read up on it, only he could calm it down. Looking up at him meeting his eyes, she swallowed,

"I want you Mark, I want you as my birthday gift"


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's heart stopped, was she kidding, this stunning child wanted him, nah she was playing with him, well darlin two can play that damn game.

"and how do you want me darlin, naked with a bow" god how she would, her body shivered at the thought of this man naked before her. Mark saw her reaction to his words, hell she wasn't teasing, she really did want him. Moving towards her he backed her into the wall, his hands going on either side of her head, trapping her within his warmth. His body almost exploded when he felt her small hand, delicately trace down his chest. Licking his lips, his breathing shallow, he waited to see what she would do, his cock screamed at him to just take her. Yet he wouldn't she was too young, too innocent, what the hell was he playing at, this was his mates daughter, and she wasn't ready for what he ached to give her.

"Baby, don't tease, a man can only take so much" her hands moved down his taut stomach, his breath hissed out through his teeth, as he tried to maintain control of his body, he would let her play a little more than stop, it felt too fucking good having her soft hands on his body, he had dreamt about this, never in his hottest dreams would it come close to how sweet it felt. Feeling her mouth touch his chest, he moved back quickly as if touched by fire,

"Fuck"

"Yes please" dragging her into his arms his lips claimed hers in a harsh kiss, meant to bruise, hurt, show her not to tease a grown man. His teeth sank into her bottom lip, causing her to pull back, as he soothed it with his tongue, kissing her again, he reluctantly pulled back. Fisting her hair in his strong hands, he pulled her hard forcing her to look at him.

"Never offer yourself like this to a man again Summer, he may just take what you are so willing to give" turning on his heels he walked off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Calaway," watching him walk down the stairs,

"You fucking bastard, I want my birthday gift" Mark turned, on the step, seeing her standing there, he was torn between doing the thing or losing a friend. Watching him, she saw the desire on his face, the raw need in his eyes, come on Mark I fucking dare you, she thought. Pulling her hoodie off, she stood before him in just her black satin bra, he slammed her against the wall as his lips took hers again, tasting her innocence, she had pushed him over the edge, she wanted her gift, she was going to have it. he was hers and he was going to take what was his, what had been his, since she was 15.

His tongue licked against her lips, begging for entry, she opened up as he thrust inside, mimicking what his cock ached to do to her innocent body. He was going to brand her, mark her as his, he would have his little girl screaming his name. Moving his hands over her silky smooth skin, he caressed her shoulder as his lips followed.

"Oh god Mark" her head fell back, against the wall

"That good baby girl?" fuck, if she was this aroused by a simple kiss, a touch, what the hell would she be like in bed. His mind was focused, on her, all rational thoughts went out of the window.

"Mark, Mark where are you? I want to go" he could hear Michelle calling him, through his sexual haze, fuck, he had to stop this now. Reluctantly he pulled back, his whole body shouting at him, he had never felt so aroused as he was now. Looking at her hot and flustered, she was aching for him, he could see it all in her eyes.

"Baby girl, we need to stop.I….." Summer curled up into herself, she had heard Michelle, he had dropped her like a hot coal, the minute he heard her voice.

"Stay away from me Calaway," pushing him from her, she ran back to her room, Mark hot on her heels, slamming the door too, it was stopped by his huge body.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry that's not possible, don't ask me to, darlin, I can't"

"MARK!" he turned to the voice, grateful that she was still downstairs, he needed to sort Summer out she was his priority.

"Go to her, go to your fucking girlfriend " running to him, she hit him with all she had

"Fuck, darlin that is some passion you have in ya, and you know what little one, I can't wait to taste it. You will get your birthday gift darlin that I promise" seeing her eyes go wide,

"You Mark do I get you"

"Yes darlin, you want me baby girl, then I promise you, I'm yours, even though your dad will kill me, not to say your mum and fucking granddad, damn my whole career will be on the line if they find out Summer, Do you know what you are asking from me? Do you have any idea what you are asking me to put on the line, just so I can fulfil your needs? To give you what you asked for" Summer had never thought of it that way, he would get fired if they found out, he had been with the company a good few years, and she asked him to put all that on the line. Moving her hand up to his face, Mark held it there, pressing a kiss to it.

"I'm sorry Mark I didn't think"

"No little one, you didn't, just like I didn't"

"I loved the gift you gave me Mark, the necklace was beautiful, the party, and being able to know what it was like to have you hold me and kiss me" unable to resist he pulled her into his arm.

"Summer, I am old enough to be your dad, hell darin I babysat you when you were a baby, I've watched you grow, into this sexy 16 year old"

"I know I am too young for you Mark, I apologise for putting you in this situation, go find Michelle I will leave you alone" pushing out of his arms she walked to the bed, praying that he go so she could break down, jealousy ripping through her, knowing damn well that Michelle would get to have him inside her.

"You are too fucking young sweetheart, problem is I made a promise and I will fulfil it." he walked away shutting the door behind him, as his words sank into her confused mind.

"Yo Michelle, I'm here darlin, you want to go?. Come on then" his thoughts on one thing and one thing only his little girl, half naked on the bed upstairs, she had sealed his fate, by making him promise something. Problem with Mark he had never broke a promise in his life, he certainly didn't intend to now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, favs and followers much appreciated. It was pointed out about Summer's here in the UK consent is from aged 16 so it is not illegal. Also this story is based in Grennwich, Connecticut, their age limit is also 16, whilst 18 other states have aged limits 17/18., which I do believe include New York, Florida, Texas to name a few Thank you xx**

Walking into the arena her pass around her neck, Summer felt positive about the wonderful job opportunity her dad and Granddad had offered her, the best thing would be working with Mark. She wonder if he would keep to his promise, as she hadn't seen him since the BBQ two weeks ago, walking down the quiet corridor, she felt excited, unsure and damn nervous. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked around.

"Yo Summer, good to see you sweetheart" John put his arm around her as he guided her to Vince's office.

"You too, John" she loved him like a big brother, in fact most of the wrestlers, were either her second dad, or a big brother. What was so different about Mark?. Why him of all people?.

"Don't tell your dad but you look so grown up, if I didn't have Mickie I would"

"CENA, I would suggest you stop right, there with your comment" Paul had his head stuck out of Vince's office waiting for her to arrive.

"Damn why is it your dad always catches me?" Summer laughed as he walked off, he seemed to always catch the brunt of her dad's anger.

"Dad you need to cut him some slack he's only messing with you"

"He may be sweetheart but you are growing into a beautiful woman and it won't be long before someone notices you, then my sledgehammer is out. I see mum sorted your clothes out this morning, I am not chasing any of the gang away from you today" .

He laughed, neither of her parents worried about the wrestlers making a move on her. They knew whose daughter she was, they had watched her grow up, each of them protective off her. If anyone did lay a finger on her or hurt her they were out on their ass, it wouldn't matter how high up the ladder they were. Their career would be finished at WWE.

Smiling to herself, she walked into her granddads office, if only her dad knew how far she had gone with Mark, and how much further he promised to go.

"Summer sweetheart, it's good to see you, give your old granddad a hug" laughing she ran into his arm's she loved him so much, all her family.

"You to Granddad, so where do you want me?"

"Well honey round here it's Vince or Paul ok not Granddad or dad we need to keep it professional baby, according to the list, you are working with Cena and Orton today, I think Calaway is slotted in not too sure. Paul?"

"Yep all three today, and tomorrow then Calaway for the rest of the week, he has lots of signings, photo shoots, oh Michelle will be in some of the shots, people want to see behind the scenes of how the stars live, so we thought what better than to start off with one of our biggest stars The Undertaker"

"Ok Da, I mean Paul, point me in the right direction and I will go start" keeping up the pretence, this was going to kill her, seeing that woman draped all over him. Yuck, he could do so much better, she was going to go out of her way to prove it. Nipping to the toilets, she checked herself out, yep looking hot, her mum had helped her pick her outfit, a short top hanging form one shoulder showing a tank top underneath, her shorts that rode low on her hips, and her boots. Her mum loved it on her, after all she would need to keep cool all the running around she would be doing.

Brushing her hair, making sure he lip gloss was ok, she went to find Mark's locker room, approaching his room she knocked. He hadn't shared with another wrestler for years due to his ranking and leadership. Not waiting for an answer, she pushed the door open.

"What the f…?" Summer was in shock, she couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Who ever that is GET OUT AND SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR BEHIND YOU, before I rip you another ass hole" Mark shouted as he pulled his mouth from Michelle's naked body, his cock inside her as he fucked her. Turning he saw Summer, his eyes met hers both of them in shock Summer backed up her hand over her mouth, letting the door slam behind her, she rushed to the toilet. Mark had seen the tears, the hurt on her face, fuck he forgot she was starting her job today.

How could he?. Didn't he know she was due to start today?. Had he done that on purpose to put her off?. Oh god she had hoped he had meant it, how stupid could she be. Throwing cold water on her face, she tried to cool her eyes down, she didn't want anyone to see her upset. After half an hour, she grabbed her things and went to find, Randy and John.

"Baby girl, wait darlin" Mark had left Michelle confused and pissed in his locker room, as soon as he had seen Summer, he couldn't continue, he felt disgusted with himself that she had caught him. Hell she wasn't even his, and she had him pussy whipped, this was so wrong on all levels. Never in all his fucking life, had he used a woman's body as he had, used Michelle's. He was ashamed to say three thrusts, and he came thinking of bloody Summer. Michelle hadn't even got off, no sooner had he come, he pulled out, put his jeans on and hunted his little one down.

"What Mark?"

"Baby girl please, I need to…."

"Need to what Mark? Explain to me why your were fucking your girlfriend in the arena,? .Did you know that is unprofessional and should Vince or Paul find out, you will be fined. I believe they did that to Glenn last week for the same thing when one of the crew members heard him with his wife. I would appreciate Mr Calaway, that you keep it professional from now on" with that she turned on her heels, with the same cock sure attitude as her mum. So the little mite had claws did she, he certainly did not like her pulling ranks, she was a kid, and he didn't take orders from no fucking kid.

"Summer, jealousy doesn't suit you" disappointed in her, he turned to go back and try get Michelle off.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of that Mr Calaway, I am better, younger, and wouldn't want your old washed up ass if it was the last one in the world to fuck"

"Wasn't what you were saying two weeks ago, darlin, if I remember correctly you wanted this old ass as your birthday gift" She was pissed, how could he broadcast that in the corridor of all places, ok an empty corridor, but damn walls had ears.

"Fuck you Calaway"

"Yeah you want to darlin, don't you, bet your body is aching for me, ain't it?. Want me to put those fires out baby girl that are running through you at the moment. Taste you with my tongue, have you come all over it as I suck your juices dry" walking over she slapped his face.

"DO NOT BELITTLE ME , YOU BASTARD"

"Why little girl, truth hurt?"

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 16 Calaway, and you wanted this 16 year old two weeks ago"

"Why would I want a damn kid Summer?" turning he headed back to his locker, hating himself for hurting her, but knowing it was for the best.

He remembered back to the meeting last week ,when Vince and Paul had spoken to them, about her coming to work for them, each wrestler had been threatened with their jobs, if they touched her. Mark had almost shouted fuck that , she's mine and when I take her, it will hurt a little then the pain will turn into the pleasure he planned on giving her.

Pushing his hands through his hair, he entered his locker room, knowing he had to make it up to Michelle, yet wishing it was Summer waiting for him, this next month was going to be fucking hard, in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ok Summer?" her thoughts were miles away, she didn't hear John approach, until he touched her shoulder.

"Oh, god John you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry sweetheart, what you doing hiding down here, your dad is looking for you, something about Calaway not having the right paperwork, believe the deadman is bellowing" shrugging her shoulders she really couldn't give a damn what that shit wanted. It had been a week since she walked in on him and his bitch of a girlfriend, it still fucking hurt. All that he had promised her had been lies, damn lies, why hadn't see not seen this. Duh a man his age wouldn't look twice at a kid, plus go against everything he believed in, no way would he risk his career, if they got caught all hell would break loose. No she needed to ignore him, carry on and get through these next three weeks, yep she could do it.

"John tell Calaway to go fuck himself, if he aint got the right paperwork that's his damn problem not mine" John was shocked, there was no way in hell he was telling Mark to go to hell, he liked his head on his shoulders thank you very much.

"Tell you what sweetheart I will ask him to look again"

"JOHN I TOLD YOU TO TELL CALAWAY TO GO FUCK HIMSELF"

"Darlin why don't you tell me to my face, instead of sending me messages through John, What's wrong Summer ain't got the balls to tell me" she had, had enough of his shit, going into his space, she stabbed his chest with her finger.

"No problem Calaway, GO FUCK YOURSELF" walking off she left him speechless, had his little girl really just done that, yes seeing the smirk on John's face she had.

"YOU NEED TO GET FUCKED SUMMER" Seeing her turn her eyes blazing, John knew he should get Paul, whatever went down here between these two wouldn't be pleasant.

"Calway, leave her alone, yeah, go take your attitude down the corridor" seeing Mark's eyes turn a dark green, he knew the man was pissed, why had Summer said what she had, fuck to him of all people.

"John I suggest you leave NOW!"

"No way Taker, I ain't leaving Summer here with you, god knows what you would do to her. Come on Summer lets go" taking her by the arm, he led her away.

"What's wrong Summer, have to get a boy to fight your battles?" breaking away from John's hold, she hugged him. Mark hated it, hated that she turned to Cena for comfort, hated that she hugged him. She was his fucking his! and no one but him should be holding her.

"John, it's ok, I need to sort this out with him" yes boy go Mark thought, go before I beat the shit out of you, for touching what is mine.

"And for your information Mr Calaway, I don't need or intend to get fucked"

"Oh really darlin, getting fucked may take all that bitchiness out of you"

"Well Mr Calaway I will take what you say on board, and when I decide to finally as you say get fucked, I am sure you will know"

"Summer, sweetheart are you sure you don't want me to get your dad" John had to ask, see if she was capable of handling Mark's temper. He had never seen Mark turn on Summer this way, he was unsure what the older man intended, if he had known there was not a cat in hell's chance he would have left Summer.

"Go John, I will be fine, just because this old bastard is in a mood, he wouldn't dare hurt me, would you Calaway, after all it would be you that is fired not me" oh the bitch was going to pay for that one, nodding he waited till John walked away, letting him turn the corner in the corridor, then made his move. Pushing Summer into the nearest room, he managed to lock the door, as he took her in his arms, kissing her with all the anger he felt, he wanted this little one and he wanted her now. It had turned him on so fucking much, to hear her stand up to him.

Summer bit his tongue as he thrust it in her mouth, pulling back he brought his finger up, fucking blood.

"You fucking bitch, what the hell did you do that for?"

"I don't appreciate an old bastard, trying to get his end away with me thank you. I like my men younger and when I do get fucked Calaway, it won't be you I give myself to" Rubbing his goatee, he smirked so that was her game the little bitch had been jealous, he could see it coming off her in waves.

"What's wrong darlin, are you still jealous that you caught me with MY GIRLFRIEND?" Summer couldn't stop herself, she hit him across the face as he threw her against the wall.

"Baby girl, all that anger tut tut tut, does daddy know you have an anger problem?" he stopped her leg from moving, damn sure she was going to aim for his balls, hell no way was she kneeing him there. She could use her mouth on him but no way was she hurting him.

"Why would I still be jealous of an old cow like that?" god she wanted this man, her body was turning on her, aching to have him take her where she stood.

"She's more my age little one are you saying I am old?"

"YES! Too damn old for me" that did it for Mark, taking her mouth under his, he pushed her harder into the wall, his hands moving down her body, pulling her legs around his waist. Summer felt his hardness, wow he was enormous, was it for her, god she hoped so. Not believing he was attacking her like this, how the cool Mark Calaway was losing his self control in her arms. His lips moved to her ear, his tongue flicking around it as he nibbled.

"Feel that baby girl?, that is what you do to me. Please baby let me be your first" His words made her wet, his mouth and hands doing wonders to her body.

"Mark!" he bit on her pulse point and a rush of pleasure ran through her body.

"Summer, let me love you as I want to, take you as mine, let you feel what it is like to be made love to by a someone who loves you" his lips moved back to hers, taking her under again, did he just say he loved her, oh god did he. Pulling on his hair, she ripped it back, making him moan, as he removed his lips from hers.

"Did you?….No I must have" looking into his emerald eyes, that were darkening to a deep forest green.

"Did I what baby girl? Tell you I love you? Yes, want to make love to you? Yes, make you mine? Yes"

"Why then all week, you have not …."

"darlin, what was I supposed to do, your dad and granddad have been watching you like a fucking hawk. I chased you down after you caught me, yet you let loose on me. Fuck baby girl, I regretted you seeing me like that, with her, all I thought of was you. It was you I was sliding inside, you I was making scream my name, YOU SUMMER, IT'S BEEN YOU SINCE YOU WERE 15" her body shivered, this man loved and wanted her, as much as she did him.

Letting her legs slide down his legs, he placed her on the ground, having to get some space away from her, if he didn't she was getting fucked and her first time was not in a room, in a fucking arena. It was going to be on a soft bed, the wind blowing through the curtains, as she gave herself to him. She had no choice just like him, she had his heart. The last time he had fucked Michelle was when Summer had caught him, he hadn't been able to sleep with her since, Summer was it for him. Fuck all the hell they were going to get and they would she was his.

"Oh god Mark, I never, wow, you love me?"

"Yes Summer, it has fucking ripped me apart seeing you in Johns arms, letting him comfort you, when it should be me. When you are sad, I should be the one you turn to, when your happy I want to be the one you are happy with" running his hands through his hair, he knew they were going to be in deep shit.

"I love you too Mark" that blew him away, that floored him, never in all his dreams, his fantasy's did he think she would say it back, Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her head.

"What do we do now Mark?"

"I don't know little one, I don't know" the sound of Paul calling her name, put a stop to anything else that could be said. Placing a soft kiss on Mark's lips she unlocked the door, answering her dad, not wanting Mark to get caught, whatever happened now, she knew Mark would sort it for them to get together, how and when didn't matter, she just knew it would happen.

"Summer sweetheart what on earth is going through your mind that is one of the evilest smirks I have ever seen"

"Nothing dad" if only he knew, that one of his closest friends, was in love with his 16 year old daughter. She couldn't wait to give herself to Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have had a negative review on this story, which I will not publish. The description of what the story is about is made clear, if you do not like. I suggest you do not read. Thank you. To all the other wonderful reviews thank you and I am glad you like it. Special thanks go out to RandyOrtonRules62, Shyann, Bingobaby, Kakashishot, MyRussianComrade, tanya2byour21 xx**

Mark walked into the hotel room, Michelle was bitching at him again, he didn't want her, didn't need her he just wanted his little one. God Summer was fucking gorgeous when he saw her earlier, in her leather pants and cropped top.

"MARK!" pulling out from his thoughts he turned to answer.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, get your shit together"

"You know what fuck you Michelle, I'm grabbing a shower. Go find another mug to stay with tonight, I don't want you here when I get back out" slamming the bathroom door , he ripped his clothes off, turning the shower on he stepped under the hot spray. His thoughts going back to earlier, when Summer was in his arms.

Arriving in the arena, Summer was dressed to impress, well to turn Mark on. She ached for him to do something to her, it had been a few days since she had felt his touch and she craved it. They had shared stolen looks, but that was all either were able to do, with others around. It had been late afternoon, the arena was getting ready for the show later in the evening, Summer was walking along the corridor, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into an empty locker room.

"What the?" lips crashed onto hers, stopping her protests, her arms went around his neck, as she grinded herself against his powerful body. Deepening the kiss, Mark pulled her tight her to him, it was so good to hold her, even though he knew they didn't have long, reluctantly pulling away his forehead resting against hers.

"You little one, have me so worked up, all I have been able to do is watch you walk by, in this fuck me outfit. God baby I want you so damn much" sighing he pulled her against him, his chin on her head.

"Do you have any damn idea, how many times I have had to jack off, today, Summer?" pushing her at arms length he looked in to her eyes.

"DO YOU?"

"Sorry. It's not my fault"

"Oh but it is Summer, you have me so wound up, all I can think about is you, taking you, tasting you, fuck this I need a taste baby just something I can think about. Would you let me little one"

Summer was confused, a taste what was he on about, her senses were on alert, her body on edge, his words had shocked her. Yet what had she expected she had dressed like this on purpose and it looked like she had got the reaction she wanted.

"I don't …" Mark dropped to his knees, his lips burning a path on her skin exposed between her cropped top and leather pants. Slowly undoing the button he pulled the zip down, his lips following. Summer tried to push him away, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Baby girl trust me" looking up at her he saw the nervousness on her face, smiling at her, he pulled her pants down, her thong following. Licking his lips he saw the sweetness he was after, gently he slid his finger down her stomach, along her mound into her wet folds. Summer flinched

"It's ok baby girl" putting his finger into his mouth he tasted her juices, ahhh peaches. Her face was red, had he just done that. She wanted to cover herself, never had she and he had, oh god down there.

"It's ok darlin, you taste delicious" Moving his head forward as his hands rested on her hips, he flicked his tongue along her folds. Summers whole body went taunt, the wonderful feeling that shot through her body, scared, yet excited her. Again he flicked this time a little deeper, loving her reaction as the goose bumps came out on her skin. Letting her feel and understand her body, he did it a few more times, this time loving the moans that started to come from her mouth. As her circled her clit, her hands went to his hair, almost ripping it out. Yes he had his little one, on edge, could he take her over and give her, that first powerful orgasm. His mouth took her clit in sucking and licking, he felt her body shake, his hands tightened on her hips not allowing her to back away. Moving her as close as he could, until he felt it, one more flick and she flew apart in his arms

"oh god MARK!" Summer screamed his name as her first orgasm ripped through her body, the wonderful sensation pulled her apart, trembling unable to keep her balance, she collapsed in Mark's arms. Mark held her tight, his body screaming to take her, no not now this was about Summer, about her learning pleasure, and him giving it her. The time would come eventually when it was his turn, but not today. Seeing her drift back to reality was a sight he would never forget. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms, supporting her still trembling body, as she got her breathing back under control.

"Fuck"

"No darlin, that wasn't a fuck, that was you having your first orgasm. Baby you taste so sweet"

"Wow, Mark, oh god, that was, wow" her body wanted more from him, everything he could give her she wanted and more.

"I want to do that to you, taste you, see you come apart" Mark's cock went hard, he had so many erotic dreams of her on her knees, sucking him off. Smoothing her hair, he kissed her lips.

"One day baby girl" helping her sort her clothes out, he held her again, knowing they didn't have too much time.

"I love you darlin, and soon damn soon I will make love to you"

"I love you too Mark"

"You are mine baby girl, you belong to me" with that he kissed her again, not able to get enough of her, if only he didn't have to have a damn match.

Stepping out of the shower his thoughts had him hard again, he had been able to sneak an attack on her senses today, it was getting harder and harder to keep away from her. He knew if they weren't careful, this could all blow up in their faces and the shit really would hit the fan. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked back into the bedroom, glad that Michelle had took his advice and gotten the hell out. Throwing his body on the down he just wanted his bed. Closing his eyes, sleep overtook him.

It was almost 11-30pm, Summer was grateful to be heading to her hotel room, her body still tingled from what Mark had done to her earlier on. Her thoughts of his tongue, his mouth on her private part, almost had her wet again, god he had made her scream out loud, they were damn lucky no one came to see. Heading down the corridor she passed John's room, just as he was coming out to go to the ice machine.

"Hey there, you ok Summer?. You look beat bet your old man is working you hard"

"Yeah John he sure is, at least I get to lie in tomorrow, not having to get to the arena till 1-00"

"Well how about we do breakfast say 11-00" smiling at him, it would be good to chat with her good friend

"Sure John no problem, have to sort Mark's and Glenn's schedules out so can do it at breakfast"

"Ok sweetheart, hey did you hear about Mark?" Summer looked up at him confused, what had happened, oh god was he hurt?

"Umm no what?"

"Think he's screwing around on Michelle, one of the crew members heard someone moaning his name or something, yet Michelle was practicing in the ring." Not seeing the shock on Summers face he laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was, that woman is bitch in heat, well sweetheart that ice bucket is calling my name gotta go see you tomorrow"

Summer said bye and walked to her room, fuck oh fuck, they had been so close to getting caught, what if her dad or granddad had found out. He could lose his job, she loved him so much, had done for years. She wanted him to be her first, but was it really worth the trouble they would be in. It wouldn't just be his career, it would be his reputation too, she was being so selfish, after these three weeks were over. She would walk away, he had worked hard for the respect he had behind the scenes as well as with his fans, she couldn't rip that away. Closing the door to her hotel room she sank down to the floor, sobbing, could she find the strength to walk away from the one person who had kept her sane over the last year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your support on this story. Much love to you all xx**

Mark was pissed, two fucking weeks, she had managed to keep out of his damn way, what the hell was wrong with her he didn't know. Stepping into the shower in his locker room, he turned it onto cold, the constant hard on he had when he saw her, ached to slip inside its fucking owner, and all she had done was give him the cold shoulder. Taking it in his hand, this was the third time today he had to jack off because of the bitch. Never in all his adult life had he not taken the women, hard and fast to ease his erection. Summer was different, she wasn't a quick fuck, hell she wasn't even a damn woman yet. She was the little one he loved, and once he made love to her she would be the woman he loved. Feeling his balls tighten wishing it was Summer's body he was ramming into, he came hard splashing the walls with his cum, as he roared her name. Slamming his hand on the wall, the little one was going to pay, he needed answers and he wanted them today, when he finished in here, he was hunting his baby girl down.

Summer sneaked into Mark's room, she could hear the shower, moving towards the door, she could just see him, naked in all his glory. He looked wonderful so powerful and strong, and wow no matter how many times she saw that massive erection, she still found it enormous. If Mark ever knew she did this he would kill her, this was about the sixth time in the last two weeks she had sneaked in to look at the man who loved her so much. It had been tough to ignore him, and make it out she was doing work, or she was with her dad or granddad. All she had wanted to do was climb into Mark's arms and let him love her as he wanted, her head had told her she needed to grow up, and walk away. He wasn't a kid, a young man who had nothing to lose. He was a grown man, with a career, reputation and a hell of a lot to lose , when they did get found out. It wouldn't be a case of if it would be a case of when. Hearing him roar her name as his body convulsed her heart went out to him, this man loved her and she was hurting him so much by ignoring him, she saw it in his eyes earlier, when she caught him looking at her.

"See something you want little one" Fuck when did he turn round, she had been so engrossed on his body, she hadn't noticed the mirror on the wall, where her reflection was plain to see. Turning she ran to the corridor.

"SUMMER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" Scared for being caught watching him masturbate, and the roar of his voice, she did the only thing she could and that was to run. She almost got round the corner, before being pulled back against a wet naked torso. Mark didn't give a fuck who saw them, he had gone without his little ones touch for two weeks and his body craved her. Pulling her back to his locker room, he threw her in, pushing the door shut.

"Now darlin care to explain why the hell you are giving me the cold shoulder?. What have I done that is so wrong?" Summer looked up his body, thank god he managed to put his jeans on, but wow watching that little drop of water run down his broad chest, she wanted to follow it with her tongue. Licking her lips she moved her eyes up to Mark's. Seeing the look of desire that shone in her eyes almost brought Mark to his knees. Oh she was so getting it, his little one loved what she saw, he could see that. It was time for her to know without a doubt, that what she saw was hers and no one else's.

"i….I..well" she couldn't speak seeing him standing there, half naked, within touching distance had her tongue tied.

"Summer, have you changed your mind about us? Do you feel I am too old, little one?" God he hoped not, it would rip him apart if she said that.

"Mark, it is not that simple"

"How fucking simple do you want it Summer?. Answer me do you want me or not?" she was sure she could feel the heat coming from his body, had he moved closer. She was confused her body wanted him, deep inside her, taking away this ache she had for him, yet she couldn't do it.

"I can't Mark" his head came up, what the hell, she couldn't what?

"You can't what baby girl" he tentatively walked towards her, as she took small steps back, not realising he was moving in for the kill. Mark knew something had scared her about their relationship, he also knew if he had her in his arms kissing her, she would melt within seconds.

"Please Mark no closer, I can't concentrate on what….."

"Well don't" and with that he pulled her to him, taking her lips in a heated kiss. Summer melted her whole body on fire, enough was enough she wanted him, the rest of her thoughts could go to hell.

Mark loved the feel of her in his arms, her small body plastered to his as he deepened the kiss, his hand going down her body, pulling her t-shirt from her jeans, feeling her soft silky skin. Skimming his hands up her stomach, under her bra, he took one delicate nipple into his big hand, tweaking it. Summers body reacted against him, yes he had her, she was going to be his.

Summer's hands were doing some touching of her own, she couldn't help it. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, down his back to his ass. Gripping it as best she could, she pulled him tighter to her, just as Mark pulled her up in his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"I love you so much baby girl, it's been damn hard not being able to touch you, hold you these last two weeks. Later you will tell me what is wrong but for now I am taking what is mine" ripping her t shirt off, along with her bra, he pulled her naked torso against his chest, loving how it felt against him.

"I love you to Mark, I am so sorry" that was all she could get out, as her skin touched his naked skin, the sensation was wonderful. One of his large hands was working it's way up to her breasts, feeling him cup it, squeeze it , his mouth lowered to the hardening nipple. Taking it into his mouth he sucked hard on it. Summer had to grip his head, screaming his name as he sucked harder, taking it almost all into his warm mouth. Never had she had a man touch her there, it felt wonderful. Moving to the other one, he mumbled something about not wanting to leave it out. Both lost in each other, neither heard the door open.

"Mark we need to. WHAT THE FUCK? CALAWAY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n for some reason having difficulty posting chapter 8 so will repost it as chapter 9. Thanks xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thank you for all your support on this story just had to get another chapter in,****I have played around with time differences, and ages, Just sounded better this way. Hope you enjoy it. xx**

All Mark could think of was shit, as he slowly let Summer slide down his body, grabbing his t shirt from the side he slipped it over her head. Her face hidden by her hair, but he could see she was shocked her dad had found them like this.

"It's ok baby girl" he whispered to her as he pulled her shaking body closer to his, anything to protect her from what was about to happen.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, WHAT THE HELL" Paul was going red in the face, the anger pouring off him, to see his 16 year old little girl in the arms of a man old enough to be her damn father, disgusted him, even worse to find her in Mark's arms, his trusted friend. He was almost the same damn age as him and Steph, ok five years older, but hell at 37 years old he should know damn better. God he didn't want the same mistake to happen with Summer as what happened with Steph, no his daughter wasn't a mistake, she was a blessing but they had been so young when they had her. He wanted it different for Summer, getting involved with Mark was not on the agenda. No fucking way. His fist clenched at his sides, he hit the nearest object, anything to get rid of this red haze he was going into. If he got hold of Mark he would kill him, the sound of the door falling off its hinges echoed around the quietness of the arena. It had a few co workers running, as well as Vince towards the sound.

"FUCK OFF THE LOT OF YOU" Paul shouted as they came closer to the room, no way were they seeing any of this. Vince didn't stop after ushering the crew and workers away, he walked up to the door peering in, the shock clear on his face. Seeing his granddaughter in the arms of Mark, threw him for six.

"CALAWAY,WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Damn Mark had two very angry men on his case, and he knew within moments Summers mum would follow down. God what did he say, well Paul, Vince I love her now fuck off. No he couldn't not like that, he wanted them to know how much he loved Summer, how long he had loved her.

"Markk," hearing his name being called he looked into Summers eyes seeing how frightened she was, holding her tighter, he knew what he had to do.

" I love her, I know this is kinda difficult to…"

"KINDA, YOU HAD MY 16 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HALF NAKED AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL ABOUT TO, OH GOD YOU WERE ABOUT TO. I'M GOING TO THROW UP" moving into the bathroom, Summer watched her dad, close the door, she had done this, she had caused all of this.

"I love him"

"You Love who Summer?" oh fuck her mum was stood there. Stephanie had half heard what Paul had said, she caught the back end of him walking into the bathroom, seeing her daughter in Mark's arms and her dad ready to rip him a new asshole, she knew she had arrived at the right time.

"Mum, please don't be mad" tears were falling down her face, Mark was comforting her stroking her back, opening his mouth to speak, Summer stopped him.

"No Mark, I have to stand up for myself, I love Mark mum I have done since I was 15 and he loves me" Stephanie put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, oh god what had he done to her innocent daughter. Had he forced her, oh god ,please no not that, no not Mark he wouldn't do that, god he was the one who sat by Summer's side when she was in hospital. She was disgusted where her thoughts had took her. Looking at Mark she saw the love he had for Summer, it was written all over his face, in the way he held her as if protecting her from them all. Damn why did it have to be a wrestler?, her daughter fell for.

"Summer, I got to ask sweetheart, did he force you"

"FUCKING HELL STEPH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"That hurt, deep, he truly thought if they had anyone on their side it may be Steph, that door was closing to him.

"DO YOU WANT AN HONEST ANSWER CALAWAY?" seeing the hurt come over his face, she knew he didn't deserve that.

"Sorry Mark, it's just god you are so much older, and Summer a wrestler?"

"DOES ANYONE NOT SEE THAT THIS IS WRONG?" Paul had come out of the bathroom, feeling he had thrown up almost all of the food, he had eaten, over the last week.

"What is so wrong that I love him dad"

"baby girl you are too damn young to know what love is. No way is this Happening"

"Dad you and mum had me at this age, so don't you dare tell me I am too young" turning to the one person she hoped would help them.

" Granddad?"

"Mark, I don't know what to say, you have stepped over the line here. I need to think" Summer was disappointed the one person she thought she could turn to had stabbed her in the back.

"WHAT LINE FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR GRANDDAUGHER? WHAT YOU GOING TO DO FIRE ME?"

" Don't tempt me Mark, you are suspended pending further investigation"

"Further, investigation of what Vince? Let me make this clear to you all, I did not rape Summer!" Mark didn't see the fist that came at his face, his whole body slammed to the side, almost taking Summer with him.

"DAD NO!" Mark pushed Summer to the side, as Paul went for him, not fighting back, he understood how he must feel. Vince joined in, as Summer screamed at them to stop.

"GRANDDAD, DAD STOP, Mum make them please they are hurting him, no not his knee" jumping on her dad's back she hit him, pulling his hair anything to stop what they were doing.

"ENOUGH STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I CALL SECURTIY" Steph hated to see this, Mark couldn't help who he fell in love with, to beat him almost to death for it, was not the way to go. No they could, put a stop to this, another way, if Summer agreed, and she would. Steph saw the love her daughter had for Mark, and cruel as it maybe she was going to use that, to nip this before it got any further. She knew that Summer would do anything for Mark, like he would for her, she was going to use that against them both. Cruel yes, but it had to be done, Paul had been right Summer was too young.

Both men got to their feet, as Summer fell to Mark's side, sobbing as she held his battered face in her hands.

"Why didn't you fight back?" struggling to speak he managed to whisper the words out.

"Because I would have done the exact same thing baby girl, no way am I hitting two of the people you love most in the world"

"I love you too Mark"

"I know darlin" his body had taken such a beating his eyes started to close.

"Vince, get EMT down here NOW!" Summer stood up, looking at her family

"I hate you, how could you do that to him, all he did was love me, you disgust me right now. Even you mum stood there and let them do that to him. Why would you? Why?"

"baby girl, I only want what is best for you" Paul moved towards her.

"Stay away from me dad, what you did, what you and granddad did. For gods sake he wasn't fighting back, he was letting you, because he thought he deserved it" hearing the EMT move into the room, Paul moved out. His daughter was right, he had hit without thought, never noticing that Mark hadn't retaliated. Seeing his daughter so upset, and his friend beaten to a pulp, by his own fist, he couldn't look at them. Feeling some arms go around him, he clung to Steph.

"Leave it for now Paul, I have an idea" Vince watched them walk off, he should never had done what he did. Mark didn't deserve it, he was ashamed that he had lost his control to protect his granddaughter who really didn't need protecting. If anything the one person, in the whole of his company who would love and protect her would be Mark. Waiting to hear what the news was , he called Linda, she would chew his ass out for this.

"Vince we need to get him to hospital right away he isn't responding" fuck no, what had they done…


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews and support xx**

For three nights Mark lay in a coma, his leg damaged, internal injuries as well as bad concussion, the doctor had said he was lucky to be alive, and if he pulled through it would be a long slow progress to recovery. Summer was grateful he was still with her, praying that he pulled through, she was angry how her family had covered it all up. The press had eaten it up, saying it was all part of a story line, it was amazing how much money could buy.

Hearing a noise she looked up to see John, he had supported her as soon as he found out Mark had been hurt. No one really knew the truth, amongst the work force, John did. The night Mark had been rushed into surgery, with a small percentage of him pulling through. Summer had called John asked him to come, once he arrived she broke down confessing everything, whilst John was shocked about their relationship, he was also furious, that both Vince, Paul and yes even Steph had done this, the only mistake Mark had done was fall in love with Summer.

"You holding up sweetheart?" shaking her head, she didn't think she could cope anymore, she wanted him awake with her, holding her, all she could do was hold his cold hand, as he had hers. Praying that he, would come back to her, as she couldn't, live without him.

"Have they been to see him?"

"No, I've told them to stay away, Gran has been, she is disgusted at what has happened. Not believing they could do such a thing. John what if he doesn't pull through, oh god John I pushed him into this, I persuade him, if I had just left it he would be ok"

"Summer don't you dare, blame yourself for an act of violence your family did, whilst I am not condoning what they did, they are deeply sorry"

"Yeah right"

"Summer, look at me" she looked at Mark, not wanting to take her attention from him.

"Summer" pulling her saddened eyes to Johns she looked at him.

"How long has your dad and Mark been mates?"

"I dunno since I was a few months old"

"Right so, he has watched you grow up, even baby sat you, god the man use to change your damn diapers woman, and now suddenly the man your dad classes as his closest friend, suddenly gets feelings for his 16 year old daughter. What is he to do, seeing you in his arms half naked of course he is going to flip, honey that is why Mark is as bad as he is. The man wouldn't fight back, because he would have done the same thing to your dad, had it been the other way round. Don't be too hard on them, they were protecting you in their own way. It went too far, way too far"

"I know you are right John, doesn't make what they did right though" feeling a movement coming from her hand she felt Mark move, his monitors bleeping, as he slowly came too. The bruising on his face was going down, as he lifted his eyes to hers, the smile he gave her, lightened the whole room, well she thought so.

"You ok, baby girl, you look tired darlin?" reaching a hand out he caressed her face, loving the feel of her soft skin under his callous hands. They felt rough most probably from the dry air in the hospital, the heat was enough to dry anything out.

"Watching you 24/7 ends up with a lot of sleepless nights Mark" holding his big hand in hers she kissed his fingers, then dipped down to place a soft kiss on his swollen lips.

"Ouch, is there anywhere they didn't hit" seeing the regret in her eyes, he smiled,

"Baby girl what did I tell you, I deserved it darlin, stop blaming yourself."

"Mr Calway, it is good to see you awake, three days you have been in a coma" Mark turned to the doctor, gripping Summer's hand tightly,

"Ok doctor what's the damage?"

"There was damage to your leg, which will require physio, as well as internal damage which will mend in time. It looks like your concussion is getting better" Not as much damage as he thought, his little one was worth it. He wasn't too impressed with his leg, but hey he couldn't changed it, just had to work hard and get back to work, if he had a damn job.

"No problem doctor, when can I get out?"

"Another few days rest then we will look into sorting out a rehabilitation unit, it will be constant therapy, so we do advise you stay there" nodding he knew the doc was right, better to get it fixed properly.

"Looks like you have to do without me a little while longer darlin" she hated it but knew he had to do this.

"Guess I will have to miss you then" smiling he pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her feel everything he felt for her. Summer wanted to climb on the bed, next to his big body, and giving him what he wanted.

Summer hated leaving him, had he not forced her to go home and get some rest, she would never have left. Slipping the key into the lock, she was surprised when the door opened, looking into her dad's eyes, her hatred showing him clearly that she had not yet forgiven him.

"How is he sweetheart?"

"What do you care, you put him in there, you with your fist, put your best friend in a fucking coma for three days dad" it all came crashing down on her as the tears rolled down her face, Paul pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms, telling her sorry he was.

"Why dad?"

"I don't know honey, I just saw red, he had you in his arms, Why of all people do you have to pick him?"

"I can't help who I fall in love with dad, neither can he, we didn't do it to hurt you"

"I know honey and that's what makes this whole situation worse, neither of you, did this to hurt. We need to sort this out"

"Sort what out dad?"

"Your mum needs to talk to you sweetheart, and before you blame me I didn't agree to any of this. I have hurt you enough, I will be here to support you" Summer's stomach dropped, her mum could be a complete bitch when she wanted to be and would protect her family to the death.

"She's going to use us against each other isn't she dad?" nodding his head, Paul knew his daughter could think along the same lines as his wife, at times it frightened him. She was weak in some areas but strong as hell when it came to people she loved. He knew this was going to be a tough time for them all.

"Ok let's get this sorted, see what she thinks she can do"

"Oh Summer I don't think I can do it, I know I can, you have a choice sweetheart, stay with Mark and I will make it public what he has done, destroy his career and his reputation" Summer was shocked how devious her mum was being.

"Mum why what has he done to you?"

"WHY? You ask why? You are 16 years old Summer, at the beginning of your life, a collage course to start, no way are you being tied down to a man old enough to be your father. No fucking way" Summer couldn't help herself slapping her mum, hurt that she was doing this.

"Do that again honey and I will have no alternative but to hurt Mark"

"Steph come on baby, we were that age…"

"DON'T YOU DARE PAUL, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, Yes we were Summers age but the difference in age was not 20 years, god its sick"

"No it's not, mum, please don't" looking at her mum she could see she was fighting a losing battle.

"So if I stay away from Mark, he will keep his job, his reputation and nothing more will be said?" seeing her mum nod, Summer's heart broke.

"Ok" she whispered, it would be best for Mark, no way would she allow him to lose everything just because he fell in love with her.

"Good, now go pack you are leaving"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, my sister has offered to put you up for awhile, you need the break away from all this"

"FINE!, I will pack and say bye to Mark"

"NO!"

"What, I cant just leave him he will think I don't care…..That's what you want isn't it?. What you going to tell him mum that I found someone else, between leaving him half an hour ago and now, Or that I suddenly came to my senses and thought he was too old" Steph smirked

"No honey, John is already telling him all about your relationship and how you have …"

"you fucking bitch, John would never…."

"He had no choice"

"The joys of being in charge again eh mum, Dad I feel for you, living with her"

"Steph, this isn't right, we can't do this"

"Too late it has been done"

"I HATE YOU" Summer ran upstairs sobbing, grabbing her mobile she called Mark praying she wasn't too late, thank god he answered.

"What do you want Summer?" oh god he had been told,

"Mark, please I didn't know"

"John told me everything, Leave me the hell alone" hearing the phone slam down she knew her mum had won. Didn't mean she would let this rest, trying Mark again his phone was on answering machine, leaving a message explaining it all, she hung up.

"ok John, I did what you wanted, now how the hell do we sort this mess out?" Mark had hated hurting Summer. John couldn't tell Mark, what Steph told him, he chose to tell the truth, his friendship with both Summer and Mark meant too much. For once Steph couldn't buy something, Mark and John were going to play her game. Thanks to John he would know how Summer was and what she was doing, first he needed to get his leg sorted. Then he would go find his baby girl, no way would anyone come between them not even her family.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a slow and long process for Mark, he hated every minute away from Summer, how she must hate his dead old ass. He was just hoping she would forgive him when he chased her cute backside down. John had kept in touch with Steph's sister, his little one had been hurting so bad, when he got hold of Steph he would rip her a new asshole, she had caused this. It pained him that Summer had stopped eating for awhile, it had been her way of coping with it all. Pushing himself through the exercises, he just wished this was all over. Looking over at the nurse he noticed the doctor had walked in, oh please god let this be good news.

"Mr Calway, good news, looks like we can release you tomorrow, you have worked hard on the leg, all I ask is that you keep up the exercise and you will be fit next month to get back in the ring. I have informed Vince"

"That's good Dr Arma, thank you so much for all your help on this" Mark was still unsure if he even had a damn job, yet that was the least of his concerns. Smiling he had a mission now, he was going to get her.

"You off, to get that little girl of yours Mark?" shooting a shit eating grin at Mands his nurse over the last six months, he nodded.

"Sure am honey, I need that little one so much" Mands had been a good listener over the months hearing all about what Mark had felt, Summer was a lucky woman, well girl, but she knew when Mark finished with her she would be a woman through and through.

"Good luck Mark, I hope you and Summer make it, you deserve it" hugging him she walked to get his stuff ready for tomorrow, wishing it was her that Mark was chasing down, yet knowing she had no chance. He loved Summer so much no one would be getting in his way.

Mark was surprised at the visitors waiting for him, in his room. What the hell did they want? Shutting the door he placed his crutch on the table

"Vince, Paul to what do I owe this pleasure, come to take another shot?"

"Now Mark there is no need for that"

"WHAT? No need for me to want to kill both of you for what you did?"

"We did it for Summer's best interest, come on Mark she's my little girl and well you are hell man, you are older than me"

"And your point Paul?"

"Mark, she is our baby, and you have to understand how we feel" Mark turned his gaze to Vince, fucking problem he fully understood.

"I would have done the same Vince, but to threaten her with all that, What the hell is Steph playing at?"

"What threats Mark?" shit he should have kept his damn mouth shut, ah hell he went for broke

"The fact that your wonderful bitch of a daughter, took the one thing I love, the one damn thing I cared about and threatened her if she didn't stay away. She would ruin me, hell Vince you and I both know Steph has no fucking pull over what is put out there. You, yes you both allowed that little girl to believe that shit. Thanks to you, her head is fucked, she is miserable, feels her best friend has betrayed her all down to your wife, your daughter."

"Mark, calm down, we did what we thought was best"

"Best! BEST, if not eating, not sleeping, is fucking best I would hate to see your worst" Mark had enough of this shit, they had done wrong and they needed to face the damn consequences.

"I'm going after her Paul, I'm giving you fair warning. I love that girl, and not you, or you" he pointed at Vince. "Are going to stop me" Paul looked at his friend, and for the first time, he knew that Mark really did love his daughter. Going to him he put his hand out, thanking god Mark took it.

"For what it's worth Mark, I am truly sorry for what I did" Mark pulled him into a hug, glad to have his good friend back.

"I too am sorry Mark, we didn't give you the opportunity to show us how you felt about Summer, we took the matter into our own hands. It is clear that you love her and it's not just a one time thing. We will support you both, if Summer wants to get into a relationship with you, I support it and I am damn sure my son in law does too"

"It will feel weird Mark, and I do have my reservations. But if Summer wants you then, yes I support you both, there is no one else I would trust with her than you, break her heart and I break you" Mark felt the relief run through his whole body, the only person he had now to convince was his little one.

"What about Steph?"

"Leave her to me, it is time I dealt with my wife, the correct way and not allow her to walk over people's lives like she has. In fact I think a long vacation away eh Vince, give Mark time to find Summer, and get back into work"

"Yes I think that would be a damn good idea Paul, in fact I give you two months off, paid of course, Mark if you haven't convinced Summer by then, You aren't worthy of her" smiling Mark knew he would have her by his side within the week.

Summer pulled herself out of bed, another fucking day of what. Hell that was what, the sun was shining all she saw was darkness, would this ever lift. It was worse than last year, at least her mum helped her through that, however this time she didn't have her. Little did she know she had her dad and granddad fully behind her, even her aunt. Going into the shower, she grabbed the gel, thinking of the last time she was in Mark's arms, how he held her, what his tongue did to her body. Would she ever feel that again?. Then there was John her so called friend that had turned on her, she knew he kept updated on her life through her aunt, he had asked many times to talk to her, yet Summer didn't care. They had betrayed her, all of them, betrayed both Mark and herself, thinking of him she knew he would not like to see her like this, in fact he would want her to live her life, Enjoy it, take pleasure, in it, if he saw her how she was he would kick her ass, well his hand would enjoy smacking her backside, for allowing herself to sink into this blackness. For the first time in months Summer started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Yes she would grab life by the balls, and move on, there were plenty more fish in the sea. None would ever replace Mark, but she could try and make new friends. Finally making plans she finished her shower, pulling her favourite outfit on, leather pants and a cropped top, she let her long hair flow down her back. Applying a little make up she was ready to face the world.

Her aunt was surprised to see her looking more herself,

"Summer, wow honey you look a lot better, what's going on?"

"I've decided to not allow mum to win, Aunt Mel, Mark wouldn't want me to lock myself away, and hide, he would want me to enjoy life so I am"

"Good for you sweetheart, that Mark of yours will be happy, who knows maybe one day you will be together"

"I think that time has gone, if he wanted me he would have found me by now." Seeing the sadness on her niece's face, she prayed that all would work out.

"Ok honey, you go out and knock them dead, I bet lots of boys ask you out" Yeah that was the problem boys, she didn't want boys she wanted men, well one man in particular Mark. But that wasn't to be. Heading out to collage, she was excited, today was the start of a new her, she felt it in her bones.

It took Mark two days to drive across the states to get to Mel's, his stomach churned he actually felt nervous, would she still want him, hell it had been over eight months since all had happened, after sorting his crap out and agreeing to do some signings leading up to The Undertaker coming back, he was free for two whole months. Paul had taken a screaming bansee, away, she could be heard all the way to the bloody door of the private plane, problem was Mark knew his little one could just be the same.

He slowed down as he approached the outskirts of Boulder, why the hell Mel had moved out here, he never knew. Ok the landscape was beautiful and yes he could see himself buying a ranch, his head went off with ideas. Summer and him wouldn't be touched here, she was reaching her 17th birthday and that was the legal age. Maybe this state had possibilities, the biggest one being Summer, driving pass the collage, he wondered if she was there. Pulling up he scanned his eyes across what he could see of the campus, positive that she would stand out to him if she was there. Nope, he looked at the directions and headed to Mel's.

Summer was enjoying the wonderful sun, it was going into autumn, the weather was cooling, yet it was still warm. Darren, the young lad who asked her out three weeks ago was sat with her, their backs against the porch.

"Summer, have you given any thought to what I asked?, I mean I don't want to push you, but I really like you"

"I like you to Darren , but there is no way I am ready, I still…" he stopped her with his soft lips. Summer was shocked what was he doing, it felt strange, he was nothing like Mark, not demanding, just pleasant. It did nothing for her, nothing, it did do something to the man who sat in the car that had just pulled in the driveway. Mark couldn't believe it when he saw Summer she was so beautiful, then the next thing he knew that little shit had his lips on hers. His hands on his property, no fucking way was this happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank to each and every one that has supported this story you are wonderful xxx**

Summer pushed Darren away, shocked he had done that, yet glad he had. Now she knew without a doubt she belonged to Mark, that no other man or boy would do for her, what he could.

"I'm sorry Summer" he was ashamed that he had taken advantage of her.

"No no Darren it's ok I just wasn't expecting it. "

"I have liked you for awhile now Summer, I was hoping you would feel the same way"

"I can't Darren. I am sorry"

"Ok Summer, I guess I understand, we will be friends still won't we?" Mark hated the little shit and he didn't even know him, begging his girlfriend like that and she was his. NO one else would have her, she was his!.

"Of course Darren, maybe one day we will" she didn't need to finish the sentence she could see the hope in his eyes. She hoped one day she could move on, move on from the hurt and love she had for Mark.

"Would you consider if I asked you in a few more months?"

"No she damn well wouldn't" Summer's heart missed a beat, oh god that voice was it him, turning it was. He was here, the man she loved had chased her ass down, rubbing her eyes praying she wasn't dreaming. She took him in, from his black boots, up his jeans, to his tight black t-shirt, his hair tied back with a black bandana. He looked tired, rough, but hell did she want him.

"Hello baby girl, did ya miss me darlin?" without a thought to what she was doing she flung herself at him. Mark grabbed her tight to him smashing his lips to hers, god she tasted so sweat, so fucking innocent. Deepening the kiss, he moved his hands down her body, around her ass, to her thighs, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get closer. Neither bothered, what others thought as Darren watched opened mouthed. Hell he wished Summer kissed him that way, hell these two were so into each other, nothing around them mattered. He had to go before he got a hard on watching them. So this was the guy who held Summer's heart in the palm of his hand, and by the looks of the older guy, Summer sure held his.

Finally coming up for air, Mark nuzzled her neck, god she felt so damn good in his arms.

"Mark, oh god Mark I thought. I thought" tears fell from her eyes.

"You baby girl, almost broke my heart, when I saw you with that boy. Where is he?" looking around they noticed he had gone, good job Mark didn't fancy a fight he just wanted Summer, any damn way he could have her. If it was up to him he would strip her down and fuck her hard, but she was his baby girl, and she needed to be taken slow and easy.

"How did you? Oh god, what if mum? Dad?" she was all over the place, how had he found her.

"Darlin, your dad and I talked, really talked little one, and he has told me if you agree to a relationship with me, he will support us, as will your granddad. In fact baby they came to see me, they apologised. Like I said beautiful, I would have done the same damn thing" stroking his face, enjoying being able to touch him, she was in heaven.

"But, you said leave you alone" How Mark had hated to do that, seeing the hurt in her eyes, he never wanted to see that again.

"I had to baby girl, John came to me, told me what Steph had threatened, we agreed to play her game, " Summer cracked, hitting him across the face, she pushed herself away from him.

"Play her game!. What didn't you think I had gone through enough with all this?, Had I not suffered enough and then you and that, that thing I called a best friend thought you would play my mum's damn game. Where the hell did my feelings come in all this Mark?"

It wasn't going as he wanted, didn't she not see her had done it to protect her, to get himself better so he could come and get her.

"Summer, don't pull that shit with me, I did what was best for you at the time. I had to play by her rules so I could make sure you stayed here in the US. I needed to get better before I could come and get you. All I did was to make sure you didn't suffer anymore"

"WELL GUESS WHAT CALAWAY I FUCKING DID" walking away she went into the house, slamming the porch door behind her. Looking up to the skies Mark counted to ten before he went to find her. He knew her aunt wasn't due back until later so he had time to convince her. Stomping into the house he looked around

"SUMMER!" No reply now he was getting pissed

"Summer get ya fucking ass here now, stop acting like a little brat"

"FUCK YOU CALAWAY" he smirked at that remembering all too well, how that ended last time she said that. Oh his little one was going to get his hand across her ass, if she didn't behave. Walking towards the voice, he headed upstairs, trying to judge where the noise had come from. Looking through two bedrooms, nothing, entering the third, there she was the stubborn little madam, sat on her bed, her eyes blazing the fire in them aimed at him.

"Want to run that by me again Summer" I dare you baby girl, tell me he thought to himself.

"I SAID FUCK YOU CALAWAY" inching into her room he slowly moved towards her.

"Oh you will baby girl, you will" realising his intent, Summer moved off the bed, running towards the door. Mark caught her easily, throwing her onto the softness, he came down on top of her.

"It's been hell without you baby girl, don't make me suffer anymore. I did what I did to protect you, I can't change the past, I'm here now"

"I thought I had lost you Mark, that hurt me so much"

"I'm sorry darlin. I l hurt too, these last months, I lost what we had, your comfort, your love,. I have come back to get what is mine. I need to know baby girl is it mine to take back?. Will you let me love you as I want to do?"

"I don't know Mark"

"I want to give us a go Summer, sod what everyone else thinks, I want you"

"Do you Mark?"

"Yessssss" he hissed.

His eyes roamed her face, touching every feature. Leaning forward , he touched his lips to hers softly, then pressing harder, finally drawing her in. Pushing his fingers through her hair, he held her lips as he kissed her deeply. His body became heavier on her, as he pushed her deeper into the bed, aching to take her.

"I need you more than anything" he whispered lifting his head.

"Tell me what I have to do Summer, and I'll do it" he kissed her again, the softness of his lips gentle, compared to the strength of his passion, which flared and spread through her, making her body want him and damn the consequences. He worked his way back to her mouth nipping her chin on his way back, taking her lips in another bruising kiss. He then buried his face in her neck, the soft rasp of his goatee making her gasp.

"Make love to me Mark" was all she whispered, it was what she had wanted before, it was what she wanted now.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank to each and every one that has supported this story you are wonderful xxx**

Mark heard the words, still not believing she had voiced them, it was what he had wanted to hear for over six months, yet he couldn't, not yet. Reluctantly he withdrew from her body, his brain screaming at him what the hell are you doing.

"Mark?" looking at him with a thousand questions in her eyes, he couldn't, she was too damn young in this state, hell he would be in jail the minute he slipped from her body. He would wait, they had to they had gone this long a couple of more months and she would be his in every way possible.

"I can't little one, not yet, please baby, don't look at me like that" he felt bad enough he didn't need her condemning him too.

"You fucking bastard Mark, you low life piece of shit" what had his little one called him, no way was he that. Hell he had tracked her down didn't that show how much he wanted her needed her. He had given Michelle the elbow awhile back in fact over six months ago, so for a man of his stature going without sex had been tough. If he went for her now how he was feeling he would hurt her, due to his anger and his need. But if she carried on with that attitude she would be getting fucked and sod the damn laws.

"Summer enough, I'm giving you fair warning darlin, no more out of that sassy mouth"

"Or what Mark, come on you piece of shit, for years I have…." He stopped her in mid flow with a scorching kiss, fuck the laws, fuck her age, he was going to fuck her.

Moving her to her bedroom, he couldn't tear his eyes from hers as she touched his face and lips, not able to stop himself he leaned forward and took her lips again, he couldn't get enough. He only prayed they wouldn't be disturbed, he wanted to take it slow and easy with her, but hell time and need would make that impossible. He deepened the kiss as their tongues met again and again, seeking and exploring until he thought he would go insane with wanting more. Pulling away his breathing heavy he gazed at her.

"You are one handsome man Mark Calaway" she admitted as she help him take his t-shirt off, she almost fainted at the sight of his torso, so toned, and all hers. Smiling to herself he was all hers, this powerful older man was hers to do with what she wanted. Kissing his chest, she allowed her hands free reign over his muscled body. Loving the freedom she had, to touch him how she wanted, Mark grabbed her hands in one of his as she attempted to go south with her caresses, if she did that it would be over before it began.

"Don't make me stop please Mark" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck loving the taste of him, her tongue flicked out on his pulse beating then her teeth pulled his flesh into her mouth, biting down, not enough to make a mark, but enough to almost take his already fragile control away. He swallowed hard when she reached up and began sliding her top over her shoulder, If he didn't stop her now, he would not be able to stop himself, as inch by inch her silky skin as exposed, his resolve got weaker. He could easily have her, satisfy the need that had been building up in him for years, and she was in no position to stop him. She stood before him practically begging him to fuck her, the ache in his loins told him to go for it, but his mind still held on, that if they got caught they would be in shit.

"No" he growled softly as he reached to stop her. "baby girl"

She gaped at him, as he suddenly moved to the door

"No" she questioned watching in disbelief, as he put his t- shirt back on. What the fuck was he playing at now? What was his game? Had he only been pretending he wanted her, and now faced after all this time with actually going through with it he no longer wanted her. Was it all the fun of the chase for him?

"You fucking bastard"

He quickly advanced on her, taking her hands in his, afraid that if he touched her once more, he would lose complete control.

"Summer, we can't darlin, if we go through this and get caught you'd hate ….."

"Myself or you Mark?" she snapped Was he for real? How, long had it taken to get to this point and now he was saying no.

"Never you baby girl, you would hate me, blame yourself for it all, and I would deserve the hatred for taking advantage of you. When you can think better we can talk about this more"

"I know what I am doing Mark, you know what fuck it, you had your chance and you blew it" she snarled moving her hands from his grasp.

"Get out"

"Summer please baby" seeing the look of pure hatred on her face he backed out, and headed down the stairs

"Darren its Summer yeah do you wan….." her phone was smashed out of her hands, as he thrust his tongue into her still open mouth. Kissing her over and over, no way was she going to anyone but him

"You want me Summer, you fucking got me" pulling her body tight his lips kissed a soft path along her neck to her ear.

"I don't want to hurt you baby girl, but I will" a sound left his throat as his arms came around her,he turned her so her back was to his chest. One hand rested at the hollow of her throat, allowing his fingers to tease her soft skin, dipping inside her t-shirt slowly moving to the top of her breast.

"Tell me to stop Summer" he pleaded as his lips sought the soft warm flesh of her neck.

"If you were anyone else Mark I would, but I can't. please Mark I need you"

Dipping his head as he turned her in his arms, he waited giving her one more chance to pull away from his touch, she didn't. His mouth took hers lightly, testing the waters, as she moulded herself against him, pushing forward and taking control of the kiss. Her hand threaded into his hair, tightening it around her fingers as if she owned him. Hell she did, he would do anything for her, whilst his body reeled from the feel of her tiny hands touching it, as well as her lips and mouth. He started to explore hers, as his hand slipped beneath her shirt, finding the smoothness of her soft back, upwards he trailed his thumbs skimmed along her sides, until he reached his destination. Caressing her breasts through her bra he released a soft moan, moving their bodies until her back came in contact with the wall. Summer gasped as she hit the wall with a soft thud, a tiny moan of no as he moved away. Her body already missing his mouth his lips and his tongue, even the soft scratch of his beard was melting her , her need for him was more than physical, it overwhelmed her, driving her to her knees, just like she did to him, if it wasn't for the support of his strong arms she would be on the floor.

Gazing into his eyes they darkened with passions, her fingers slipped from his hair, over the collar of his t-shirt, then under to feel his skin. She wanted to kiss the heated flesh, moving the material he helped her get it over his head. With each inch he exposed, Summer gave into her desire, her fingers stoked, her lips kissed as her teeth nipped and bit. Letting her tongue lick over his nipples until they became erect, forcing a harsh moan from Mark.

"Baby girl that is so good" He couldn't remember the last time he needed a woman as much as he needed Summer, his fingers ripped her t-shirt off then unclasped her bra, he filled his hands with the breasts, letting his thumbs caress the nipples before taking one into his mouth.

"Mark!" he heard his name being moaned from her parted lips, it threw him for a moment, her hands went into his hair again as he took the other one into his mouth, then he captured the end between his teeth, as his tongue swirled around it, she felt her knees go, he loved how he made her feel. Feeling her hands slide over his back and circle around to fumble with his jeans, there was no way he was helping her, he ached to hear that wonderful moan she had done in his ear. Taking her other breast he pulled on it with his teeth, yet his mind drifted away when he felt her small hand slip into his now unzipped jeans, under the waistband of his boxers and close around his throbbing cock.

"Oh god, Summer" he moaned letting loose of her breasts, as her fingers encircled him. He could nothing more than lean against her, his face buried in her neck, his hands gripping her shoulders as she moved over him. He had to stop her soon, as he wanted to give her the pleasure she was giving him, his fingers finally curled around her wrist, removing her hand. Looking into her passion filled eyes, he saw the questions in them, kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"We need to slow down beautiful" he explained through panted breath, without another word he stripped them both naked. Seeing him stood there before her, she wonder why someone as breathtaking as him would want someone like her?. He was so big, and it scared her as he lowered her to the bed. Not following her down he just looked at her studying every part of her body, not believing this was finally happening. He kissed her lips briefly, leaving her wanting more as his lips trailed a moist pattern over her body, he paused at her breasts, yet didn't stop, moaning that she wanted his mouth there. He moved up and took her lips, in a hot kiss, then he moved again, his hands resting at her hips his breath caressing the soft curls that covered her pussy.

"Summer" he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss on the inside of each thigh, not mistaking her arousal she was his and she was ready for him. She screamed his name then bit her bottom lip, as she felt the softest of kisses against her folds, He was driving he mad, yet she loved how he made her feel

"Please Mark" she begged as his long tongue darted over her, teasing her, overwhelmed by her own mounting pleasure that scared and exited her. Her head moved as she gripped his hair, loving the feel is his tongue and mouth on her most sensitive private area. He sucked had, as she squirmed beneath him, holding on to her hips with a firm grip as he increased the pleasure with his mouth. Causing her to buck as she rode the first orgasm, he grinned as he as he ran his tongue along her folds again, dipping inside her, then his mouth once again sucking, until she begged him to stop.

Kissing his way back up her body, he looked down at her face then lowered his head to kiss her tenderly, he felt her hands trail down his back and over the swell of his ass.

"Hey" he protested as she roughly pinched them.

"Don't make me wait any longer, take what is yours Mark please"

"You baby girl are beautiful and I love you so fucking much settling himself between her thighs. His lips claimed hers possessively as his cock slid into her soft warmth. He felt her clench, as he whispered words of love, and to relax, anything to help her combat the pain he knew she was feeling, For what seemed like ages, he slowly, very slowly went in hating the pain that flashed for a moment across her face, then he moaned loudly as he slid into her heat, she sheathed him completely, gloving him tightly, as she took his entire length. They fit together hip to hip, he lifted his head to see her face as he started to move inside her and saw the tear flow from her eye.

"baby girl? Is something wrong? He slowed his movement, shaking her head she held him tight.

"It feels so good Mark, it feels so damn good, " she smiled up at him, he returned her smile as his mouth took hers in a hungry kiss, his thrusts picked up as her legs wrapped around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust. Time had lost all meaning as Mark took her virginity making her his, as he lost himself in the ecstasy of it all. His body slammed in her faster as he heard her cries, her nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders, he felt her body tense and quake as her climax hit her. Nothing would match the intense pleasure he felt as he felt her come, he went over giving her all his body and soul could. The roar of her name, echoing around the small room, as he came, surprised the woman that had just entered the house

Summer lay there her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her. She felt so good, so loved, after such an intense experience, would it always be like this with them, she hoped so, That had her trembling in his arms, he continued to kiss her neither wanting it to end. Raising himself up onto his elbows he remover the bulk of his weigh from her, Dipping down to kiss the tear that slowly fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Smiling at him, she kissed his chin, loving the feel of his goatee against her lips

"It was worth it Mark, thank you" he nodded as he attempted to move away, shocked when she pulled him back, looking down at their joined bodies. He wanted her again already, rolling on his back he took her with him still joined. Snuggling against him her face buried in his neck, she enjoyed his smell, she loved him.

"I love you baby girl, I love you more for giving me that special gift darlin thank you". With her body laying over his, he pulled the duvet over to cover them, not yet ready to slid completely out of her heat, as his hands started to explore her again. No way was he finished with her yet, she had so much to learn

"Ready for round two baby?" she asked as his cock grew harder insider her, making it impossible for him to hide that he was. Thrusting up a little he smirked

"I think you know the answer to that question darlin" The grin that she gave him had him hard as a rock, as he almost purred in his arms.

"I guess you can show me" rolling her beneath him he began to thrust into her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank to each and every one that has supported this story you are wonderful xxx**

Hearing the moaning from Summer's bedroom, it sounded more like a man roaring Summer's name in ecstasy . Mel was undecided on opening the door, no sod that it was her house, so she had a right to know what the hell was going on. Oh shit she so didn't need to see that or even hear that moan come from her niece, and fuck he was big.

Swallowing hard, she looked at the two figures in the bed that seemed to be coming down from their high.

"Ummmm when you have finished I will see you downstairs both of you" with that she slammed the door shut. Well guess her niece was no innocent virgin anymore, and she hoped to god that man was Mark, the one Summer had been moping over for the last god knows how long in months. What she saw of him well she sure could understand what Summer saw in him.

"Fuck darlin, was that your aunt?" he was in deep shit now, one they had been found out and Summer was underage and two this wasn't the way he wanted to met Mel. Nothing he could do now, about it. Rolling onto his back he threw his sweat covered arm over his eyes, wishing the damn ground would open up for him, No he wouldn't change what they had just done, pulling an embarrassed Summer into his embrace, he kissed her forehead.

"Guess we need to face the wrath" he smiled heaving his contented, sated body from the bed, he reached out his hand to help Summer up.

"I can't Mark, how can I face her?. Oh god what if she calls the police?"

"Listen baby girl, that didn't sound like a pissed off Aunt that sounded like a shocked one, and if I am right on this she is on your side along with the rest of your family"

"No, my mum ain't"

"Baby girl once she sees how damn happy you are, she will be, give it time" Summer wished that was true, but she knew her conniving mother too well, no way would she accept Mark, and now she had to face her aunt. How did the saying go, there is always consequences to your behaviour and this one was going to be a big one.

After a shower, they both headed down, Summer felt sick, she didn't want to lose Mark now, halting on the bottom stair she stood there, refusing to move. Mark waited, he forgot at times how young she was, how much things effected her, upsetting her aunt was the last thing either had wanted to do. Mark knew the sooner they faced her the better, after all they hadn't done anything wrong in his eyes, he should have kept a tight rein on his control, but when she had called Darren that had snapped it. He knew she had only been baiting him, in fact he was still unsure if she had even made the damn phone call, he would check her phone later, see if she had been testing him, yeah he sure wouldn't put it past his little minx, when she wanted something she went all out to get it.

"So you decided to come down then?" moving her gaze to her aunt she waited for the explosion. Mark took control of the situation immediately putting his hand out to Mel.

"It's good to meet you sweetheart, and I apologise from the bottom of my heart, the way you saw us" Mel grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, she already liked this man.

"Guess it could have been better, and Summer you can stop hiding behind him" her niece came out into a welcoming hug, so glad Mel wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mel"

"Honey it happens, you two are in love can't be helped, so he couldn't wait another few weeks, for your 17th, but hey can't change it. Been there done it sweetheart, me and your Uncle were your age once, ok the age difference isn't as big but I was 16 years old and your Uncle was 26, and that boy still makes me weak at the knees 20 years later"

"I never knew"

"No honey it was all kept quiet, you granddad wasn't too impressed about it, but he knew he couldn't do a damn thing. Why he attacked you Mark I never know, all I can think is Steph had split her poison in his ear. Like she did with me and Chase, didn't work then, yeah dad beat Chase not as bad as you Mark, but our love was strong just like yours is. So come on I am dying to hear about this older man who my Summer is so hopelessly in love with" Mark liked this women already, and it so helped that she had been where they were now, walking into the kitchen he accepted the coffee she offered, taking a seat he waited for the questions and answer session to start. Pulling Summer into his arms, glad to have her where she belonged right next to him.

Chase walked into the house, hearing laughter which was normal since Summer had come to stay, walking into the kitchen, he saw his beautiful wife, and one tall, heavy built man, who looked more like a damn biker, than the driver of the truck outside. So this was the man, the one that had caused all the trouble in the family, well pushed Steph's nose out of joint, smiling he was glad to meet him at last. Only problem he had was why the hell had he taken so damn long to hunt his nieces ass down.

"Chase honey" Mel got up and jumped into his arms, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist he wished now they were alone. 20 years they had been together and she still did it for him. Hot and hard the minute she jumped in his arms.

"See darlin that's how you can greet me from work when we are married" Mark whispered into Summer's ear, loving how her body went into shock mode. Did he just mention, no way, not a cat in hells chance would Mark Calaway mention her and marriage in the same sentence, hell she would play along with it.

"Sure Mark and have a home cooked meal for you when you arrive home"

"Baby, if I could I would marry you tomorrow, now shut that jaw baby girl you ain't catching flies" tapping her on the nose, he had rendered her speechless, and he loved it.

"You must be the famous Mark we have all heard about" Chase stretched his hand out.

"All bad I expect" Mark shook it a smile on his face, still holding the shocked Summer tight in his arms

"Summer you ok there honey"

"errr, ummmm yeah I think, I need to…. I'm just going to the toilet" slipping off Mark's knee she had to get some air, her heart had almost come out of her chest when he had mentioned marriage.

"Guess you said something to her" Mel raised her eyebrows at Mark

"Yeah told her I'm marrying her, think she is in shock"

"You do know you have to ask her and not tell her, Hell when I tried that with Mel she punched my lights out, then I caught on she needed the whole works. So you want to marry our little Summer, well mate you have our support, I know you certainly have her daddy's and her granddads, guess we need to work on the bitch, Ouch Mel what did you hit me for"

"Be have"

"Your sister is an outright bitch Mel and you damn well know it, the trouble she caused for us, for Mark and Summer, she's damn lucky if her daughter speaks to her again, Ok, Ok I will stop going on" putting his hands up, as his wife was about to swing for him. Then whispered to Mark how much he hated her.

"You two can go out and start on the BBQ for tea, there are beers in the fridge Mark, help yourself, if you want to move your truck into the garage, we can lock the front down for the night, Now I take it you are staying so I guess you want to be sharing Summer's room, we don't mind but keep the noise down yeah. Hey Chase you should have heard the ….." Mark laughed as he watched Mel follow Chase out, his face bright red that they were discussing his sex life. Grabbing his keys he went to move the truck, and grabbed his holdall too. Coming back into the house he saw Summer at the top of the stairs.

"You still in shock baby girl?" he asked as he walked up towards her, bypassing her to place his bag in her room.

"What are you doing?" Pulling her into his arms he placed a scorching kiss on her lips

"Putting my bag in my future wife's room why?"

"Well you can take it right back out" Mark looked at her shocked, then remembered what Chase said, getting down on his knee

"Baby girl, when you are old enough will you consider marrying my old ass?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't " she walked off giggling to herself, Mark watched her sexy ass go down the stairs

"Does that mean I can leave my bag in your room?"

"Depends if you can be a good boy"

"Oh honey I am very very good when I want to be" getting up off his knee he raced after her, stopping at the fridge to grab himself a beer and her a coke, he pulled her into his arms

"Want me to show you how good I can be" Summer loved this playfulness in him, tapping him on the nose.

"Honey I have already tried you, and I don't think your that good" escaping from his arms, she heard his threat

"baby girl payback is a bitch" she so hoped so, he was a great lover and she couldn't wait until she had him back in her bed. Joining her aunt by the pool, they watched as the men did the BBQ, Mark kept sending her hot looks, yep she couldn't wait till later when she was back in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"You fucking bastard" Paul ducked as another crystal vase smashed near his head, wasn't that the one he had ordered from England seeing it shatter to millions of pieces he knew it was.

"Steph" putting his hands up asking for forgiveness, he knew she wouldn't be happy about both Vince's and his turnabout when it came to Mark and Summer, but this was getting ridiculous, what the hell did his wife have against them. Ok the age was a big difference, yet Mark loved Summer, he wasn't a dumb kid messing around. He had a great job, money a ranch and real estate business, to be honest he was every parents dream for their child.

"You betrayed my trust Paul, you lied to me" suddenly clicking she grabbed the next available thing throwing it straight at his head

"YOU SHIT, YOU TOOK ME AWAY SO HE COULD MAKE HIS MOVE DIDN'T YOU?" Paul hated when she realised his motive, he would pay for this, and by the looks of her it would be with his life the venom she was shouting at him, the things she had thrown. It had been going on for a good hour and the house was wrecked, yet every time he went to stop her, she got worse.

"Oh my god you and dad were in this together, What about mum her too?" throwing the crystal paperweight from New Zealand he had specially made for her, he had to bring this to an end. Once her temper had calmed down she would be devastated at what she had done. Catching it in his hand he looked at her,

"ENOUGH!" Steph just stared at her husband in all the years she had been married to him, he had only raised his voice a few times at her. She had gone too far, as her temper calmed she looked around the room the damage was irreplaceable, it was Mark's fault, no it wasn't she had to accept it was her fault, she had lost her temper and what for. Her husband had done what he thought best, to protect their daughter, all Summer and Mark had done was fall in love, just like she did with Paul at that age. Crumpling to the floor, she sobbed, for what she had done, and the bitch she had become. Paul saw her pain, placing the paperweight down he took her in his arms.

"Come on baby, we can clear this up later" letting Paul pick her up in his arms she sought comfort in his warmth, as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Her anger had ran its course, she was drained physically and emotionally, laying her on the bed he pulled the covers back. He would let her sleep, knowing when she awoke the guilt would hit her. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he headed back down to rectify the damage she had done, and see what he could salvage from the mess.

Mark spent a week with Summer's family enjoying the peace of being able to just relax and be with her. They hadn't made love, since as he wanted to wait now until she hit 17, he wanted it all legal, after all they only had a few weeks left. Watching her swim in the large pool, he was glad they were alone , her aunt and Uncle had gone to get groceries, so they had about an hour or so to themselves. She was beautiful, as she climbed out, his eyes watched the water drip down her body, his tongue wanted to follow each drop down her breasts, her taunt stomach, to her covered mound. His mouth was watering for a taste, and it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Today had been tough, she had paraded around in what she called a bikini, he called it fucking temptation it should be made illegal. In fact it wasn't even worth wearing, it just about covered her nipples, and don't even get him started on her shaven pussy. His cock was rock hard, grabbing his ice cold beer, he drank it quickly hoping it would cool him down, yeah right, the only way he would cool down was after he came deep inside, her body. Even then it would take a good few hours before his body was calm, he had to keep himself in control. His eyes drifted up her body seeing the sexy smile on her face, the bitch knew full well what she was doing and if she wasn't careful he was going to pound her through the floor.

Summer had tried every damn trick in the book, to get him to take her again, yet he wouldn't claiming she wasn't legal yet. Hell it hadn't stopped him last week, ok she had pushed his buttons, maybe it was time to do it again. Licking her lips she saw his eyes follow the movement, yes her wonderful lover was on edge, it wouldn't take much to push him over.

Mark couldn't take his eyes from her even if he tried, she had him under her spell as she straggled his lap, feeling his hardness under her, his hands went to her hips stopping her as she rubbed herself on him.

"Baby don't" it sounded more like a plea then a statement

"Why?" she sounded so bloody innocent, yet he knew damn well she wasn't

"Please darlin? Don't make me beg" god she felt so good, had it only been a week since he had made love to her, taking her virginity and made her his, it felt like fucking years. Dropping his head to her neck he kissed her damp skin, feeling the warmth from the sun on her neck. She tasted so sweet, his hands moved to stop her hips once again, she was a tease a damn tease.

"I'd like to see you beg Mark, on your knees for me" Mark almost came with the images that went through his mind, he had the advantage of being much older, so his imagination was x rated to say the least what he could show his baby girl.

"I bet you do darlin" his hips had a mind of their own as he thrust up at her. His cock screaming at him to let it out, he ached to have her hands and mouth on it. No picking her up quickly he put her on her feet. Moving away from temptation he went to answer his mobile, Summer had been shocked she never even heard it ring.

"hello"

"Hi Mark, it's Vince, I was wondering if you managed to convince my granddaughter yet" smirking he had more than convinced her, he had made love to her for hours. Nope Vince didn't need to know that sort of information not yet anyway

"Yes, I have. With your blessing we are giving it a go why?"

"Well I hate to break this to you, we need you back sooner"

"But, you said two months, hell Vince it's only been a damn week"

"I know, I know and I am sorry, but the fans want you back and we need you back on the rooster, over the last week we have had so many injuries, Cena and Punk are out, we are looking at Ryback, and a few others being out, you would be able to fit right back in" Mark knew Vince needed him, turning he saw Summer wrapped up in a robe, covering her body from head to toe, her smile she threw at him blew him away. How the hell was he going to leave her, just when he found her.

"Fuck, Vince can't you let me have another few weeks at least"

"Mark if I could I would, I don't like begging but I am "

"Ok, ok" rubbing his forehead, he moved his fingers to pinch his nose, feeling the stress coming back

"When can you get back then?"

"One condition Vince, I have a valet"

"What?. The undertaker has never had one, oh, you want Summer with you, that bad eh?"

"Vince you have no damn idea how bad I got it for your granddaughter" Vince laughed, he understood only to well

"Ok tell her I look forward to seeing her soon, give her my love, we will see you in two days" saying bye he ended the call, turning fully so Summer he pulled her into his arms

"You got to go don't you? Granddad needs you back"

"Yes baby girl, I'm needed back, god its been fantastic here, the peace" he could feel her body shaking, pulling back he saw the tears rolling down her face

"No tears darlin please"

"I don't want you to go"

"Baby girl, I told Vince I wanted you with me, as my valet" Summer looked at him shocked, he had never had a valet, and he was asking her. It wasn't in Mark's character, now this would be interesting, no way would she turn down the opportunity to be with him,

"YES!" Mark kissed her leaving her breathless with his passion.

"There is one condition little one, you still do your studying" seeing her pout he tapped her nose

"Summer, you have come along way, I am not letting your course work fall, there will be tutors on the tour and you are signing up with them"

"Yes Sir!" she giggled as his body reacted to her statement, he loved that, and soon on her next birthday he was going to teach her exactly the meaning of those words.

"You are a minx baby girl, go get sorted we leave tomorrow night" he was disappointed he had to leave, he loved the area the mountains the people, he would ask her Aunt to keep an eye out on a little cottage for them, it would be his gift to Summer, as she loved it so much here.

Summer was exhausted as she walked hand in hand with Mark down the corridor of the arena, she would be so glad to collapse into bed later, all they had done for two days was travel. It had been hard saying bye to her Aunt and Uncle, Mark had promised they would be back there in a few weeks for her 17th birthday, Summer knew that when Mark made a promise he kept to it. It was one of the reason she loved him, along with all the others, that kept mounting up more and more each day. Laying her head against his muscled arm, she let him lead her to Vince's office, nervous about seeing her granddad after all that had happened. Knocking they walked in, Vince was out of his chair in seconds pulling her into his arms.

"God Summer I have missed you sweetheart so much" looking at Mark he smiled

"I see you have been looking after her, baby you look shattered though"

"Never was much for the travelling granddad, it's so good to see you" hugging him back, she showed him in the one hug that she had forgiven him for everything. Hearing the door open behind them, Mark checked out who it was, as Summers head came up. Looking straight into the eyes of her dad, then behind him to her mothers.

"Summer!"

"Dad" pulling out of Vince's arms she gave the same forgiving her to her dad, glad to see him, then she went back into Mark's waiting arms, seeking comfort she hadn't been aware she needed as she turned to the one person who had almost ripped her life apart.

"Mum"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N As I mentioned I played the ages around, it is sort of set now but a younger Mark and yep think we will throw the shield in there as well can't have it all going 100 right yet.

"Summer, how are you?" gritting her teeth as she watched her daughter snuggle back into Mark's arms, she wanted to rip her away, couldn't anyone see she was too damn young was she the only one who thought this relationship was wrong. Yes she had been a complete bitch in the way she handle it and she knew damn well her part in it all, if she had just left it alone. Summer would see Mark was too old for her. But no Steph had to step in then in turn ended up with her daughter and Mark being closer. That would change she was sure in time, no doubt. She would just have to bide her time, and be there when the relationship ended. They had nothing in common how could they the age difference was too great. Summer would want to go out with her friends clubs etc, Mark would be past that by then, it wouldn't last she just had to be patient.

"Good thanks both of us are and you?" she hated this small talk, and was more disgusted that her mum could just act as though Mark wasn't there, what was she hoping would happen, if she ignored him long enough he would disappear no way, their love was strong nothing would come between them. Feeling Mark's warmth surround her, she wanted out of here, but had to see what the writers had planned for her and Mark.

"Right now the hellos are out of the way, Mark, Summer the writers will go with what you want on this. However Mark we want The Shield more involved"

"Vince" God did he have to bring those guys in again, yes he admired them even told them he was impressed, but he knew full well it wouldn't pan out right, the writers would have a ball on this one he could see it now.

"Mark I know how you feel about story lines like this, but they are good at what they do"

"I don't disagree, however I do not want Summer hurt in any way Vince or there will be hell to pay"

"I know Mark, god she is my granddaughter you know, do you think I would put her at risk" Mark lifted his eyebrow, this man would do anything to get ratings up, No surely he wouldn't stoop that low, at least he hoped not.

Steph was almost rubbing her hands in glee, The Shield, yes they were in their 20's late at that but more Summer's age, wasn't it Roman who had been asking after Summer a month ago, he had seen her just before she went to her aunt's. May be this would all play into her hands after all, it wasn't that she didn't like Mark she thought he was a great guy, strong future, fantastic person just too bloody old. That was all she had against him, couldn't she just get over it, let it lie, no she didn't want her daughter having to look after him when he got past it to do anything. Selfish yes, after all it was her daughters decision to make, with a little gentle persuasion she could help her make the right one.

Summer had seen the look on her mum's face, and knew she had something planned, and it sure wasn't happy ever after for her and Mark. Well if she continued this, she would be out of her life forever, no way would she leave Mark.

"So is that ok with you Summer?" shit she hadn't even heard the outline of the story too deep in her thoughts about her mum.

"Sorry?" Mark smirked his little one could go off in a world of her own at times, bringing his mouth down to her ear, he spoke softly fully aware the others couldn't hear what he said

"I hope little one those thoughts are off me making love to you, on satin sheets, taking you slow and easy" Summer went red, as he quickly flicked his tongue over her ear, pulling her harder to him, so she could feel exactly what his words and done to him and to hide his growing erection from the others.

"Mark!" she couldn't believe he had said that and in front of her family he really could be cruel bastard when he wanted to be, the most annoying thing now he had put that image in her head, which he had no intention to act on. Oh she could so hate him right now.

"I didn't get some of what you said Vince"

"Ok honey, you will walk Mark down to the ring, in time one member of the shield is going to take a liking to you, and well we will go with that. Of course Mark will end up either fighting just one or them all, for your heart, I know it's not quite what the dead man would do, but we wanted something different and the public have written if for something like this so we can only try it"

"No problem" turning to Mark she kissed his lips softly then moved back.

"You don't need to fight for my heart Mark you know you have it" he sure did, and he also saw the look pass over Steph's face, the rest were happy with their union, she wasn't. He would collar her later, find out what the hell was her problem, he wanted nothing to come between him and Summer nothing!

The story line hit the screen, a week later. Mark had trained hard not really having time to see her, plus she was doing her studies as well as learning from her dad some defence moves should things get heated in the ring. She was nervous about the whole thing, and with not having Mark to comfort her and ensure all would be ok, she was finding it tough. She had been called to wardrobe to try her outfit on and almost died on the spot, she loved it, Mark would hate it. Leather pants, that cut down the sides to show off her long legs, ankle boots with Takers sign on them, and a halter top with the t sign cut over her breasts to show her cleavage with what she could only describe as a dog collar around her neck. It was an outfit to tease and as god was her witness she knew it would bring the big man to his knees. She was frustrated, she wanted him again having not seen him for most of the week, her sexual desire was getting worse, if he didn't take her soon she would just jump him.

She had another week another damn week before her 17th birthday and she didn't want to wait, she was too impatient for him.

Mark was frustrated he hadn't been able to see Summer this week they had spoke on the phone and of course with her being home she had stayed there whilst he stayed in the damn hotel. Another week he had, but could he last, he had been tempted to work his frustration out with his hand then thought better, if Summer had to suffer so would he didn't mean he liked it though. Arriving in the arena he headed to the locker room having already spoken with Summer earlier, she was due in about 20 minutes, hopefully they would have time for some kissing, he missed her lips, her body everything. Walking into his locker room he stopped at the sight before him, fuck, how the hell was he expected to keep his cock in his pants when she was dressed like that. Shutting the door he leaned back against it, taking in the view, from her boots, up her leather pants, that were ripped at the sides, to show off her beautiful legs, up her toned stomach which showed under her halter top, and what the fuck was around her neck. God the things that were running through his head, letting out a whistle he shut his eyes praying the vision would go, how he wanted to fuck her.

"Guess you like it Mark?" see had seen the raw desire go across his face, the need clear in his eyes before he shut them, hiding how he felt. Oh this was going to be easier than she thought, she could see his erection hard and aching to be released. He had gone from soft to hard in 0.10 seconds.

Like it, fucking like it, he wanted to tear it from her body and take her like an animal, it had the desired effect, and if she wasn't careful he would say fuck to waiting he was having her now. Licking his lips his breath shallow, his hands gripped into fists, if she made one move he would be on her.

"Fuck darlin"

"Yes please Mark" that was it he couldn't do this anymore sod the waiting she was his, before she had chance to breath his mouth was on hers, his hand already removing the pants, he couldn't wait he had to have her. Summer was surprised at his complete loss of control, yet no way she would complain this was the result she wanted, Her wonderful lover so out of control, aching to be inside her.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark couldn't get close enough to her, if he wasn't careful he would rip the outfit to shreds, trying his best to get himself under control, he moved back

"Strip Summer" his voice barely understandable, fuck his whole body was on fire all down to his little minx, he had to slow down, he couldn't she looked so hot, the need coming of her in waves, why the hell was she still dressed, god why the hell couldn't she do what he asked.

"I SAID FUCKING STRIP NOW! " ok she wanted out of control, but this side of Mark she hadn't seen, he had been able to reign back before get himself controlled, but this, did it scare her? She wasn't sure.

"Summer I am warning you, do it if you don't and I do there won't be anything left of that damn outfit am I making myself clear" nodding she took her top off, and pants, reaching back to undo her bra

"Too late Summer" ripping the garment to shreds, his mouth went straight to her breasts sucking and biting, no gentleness just raw need, his fingers already in her soaking pussy her thong long gone. Her body loved it, her nails scratching down his back as he pushed her harder against the wall. No part of her skin was left untouched or marked, thank god he made sure the parts he had marked would be covered up, she was wild in his arms, and he loved it. Trying to get some air into his lungs his mouth moved to her ear, as he thrust his hard cock deep inside her warmth, hearing her moan in pleasure.

"You like this don't ya darlin, you love how you have me to out of control for ya, that I am willing to be arrested, just so I can be inside you. Why the hell couldn't you wait eh?" His hands went into her hair pulling her head back so she could look deep into his eyes.

"Well are ya? Tell me Summer is this what you crave" he stopped the bastard had stopped she was on the edge of flying over and he stopped. Clawing at his back she tried to move her body anything to get the release she wanted, he held her still, his teeth pulled back in a snarl

"Yes….. now finish the job you bastard" Mark gave it her and more, her back hitting the wall as his thrusts were almost painful, he could feel his balls tingling, biting down hard on her neck he came deep inside her. Feeling Summer following, never had he out his needs first before a woman, his body still shaking with the aftermath he moved back and fell onto the sofa, with Summer across his drenched body. She was going to be the death of him, and what a way to go. Holding her trembling body against his he caressed her back, feeling the sweat from her effort, it had been mind blowing, he had kept himself back when they had made love, today he hadn't she had it all. He was shattered, kissing her forehead he pulled her face up to look at his, seeing the big smile across it.

"I love you darlin so much"

"Wow, Mark I'm still tingling that was…. I love you" both were content to just hold the other, as the world outside the locker room went about getting ready for the show, Mark and Summer were in their own bubble, just enjoying the peace.

The storyline had been going on for a few days, and Mark was glad they were getting away that weekend for her birthday as it had been tiring on them both.

"Calaway you have five minutes"

"Thanks" Mark shouted through the locked door, as he placed his trench coat and hat on, smirking as Summer stood in front of him.

"And what does my baby want now?" she was stunning, never had he been a jealous man but with her he was, he wasn't happy about this Shield story line what if she fell for one of them, they were a lot younger than him, pushing his thoughts to the side, he pulled her into a deep lingering kiss

"Can you take the outfit home?" Mark raised his eyebrow at that, now what was she after

"Why baby, fancy the Undertaker taking you to the deepest of hell?" seeing her nod, oh his little one was so getting it later, not from him but the Undertaker and he could be evil and cruel. If she wanted that, he would warn her that he would be in character completely , who was he to deny her.

" Come on darlin lets get this over and maybe if you are good the Undertaker will visit you?"

"But Mark I don't want to be good"

"You baby are dangerous go now before Vince has both our ass's"

Walking down to the ring Mark was in full character yet his eyes checked around, he had a bad feeling about all this, he just knew Summer wasn't safe. His eyes skimmed her body, he was glad he had his trench coat on it covered the raging hard on he had for his hell cat. His back was still stinging from the scratches she had inflicted a few days back, he almost smiled it had been worth it, the sex had been wild. She hadn't gone unscathed they had to use a lot of make up to cover the love mark on her neck, if you looked closely you could still see it, she was owned and he wanted the world to know.

Climbing in to the ring he opened the ropes for Summer to come in, the crowd were still getting use to the dead man having a valet, and a young one at that. As Summer's foot hit the mat, "The Shields" music was heard around the arena. Here we go she thought, moving closer to Mark, wanting to feel his warmth and protection, she felt uncomfortable, a feeling of fear and dread came over her.

Roman entered first he had strict instructions from Steph to make a play for Summer tonight, which he was happy to do. Steph had told him all about the hold Mark had over her daughter, that she was frightened for her well fare. Looking at Mark he wanted to lay him out the dirty old git, taking advantage of a young girl, he needed teaching a lesson and a strong one at that. But Steph had told him he wasn't to get his hands dirty that was Dean and Seth's job, by the time this story came full circle. Mark would be off with serious injury, possibly never to wrestle again and Roman would have Summer.

Mark had seen the look in Roman's eyes the minute it settled on Summer so the little bastard had it bad for his baby girl, now he could see why this storyline was being backed so much by Steph. He wasn't stupid this was her way of splitting them up, he could see it as clear as the nose on his face, and from the looks of the other members that had entered the ring, Mark wasn't walking out of here tonight. Shit he prayed to god to anything that whatever went down Vince and Paul would protect Summer.

Summer could see Marks body language change, whatever was going to go down in this ring tonight, hadn't been in their script or the writers, this was her mum's doing. Well mum pity you didn't know dad has been teaching me some good moves, perhaps her dad knew she would never know, all she knew was she would protect Mark with her life, three on one was an unfair advantage. Roman circled Summer licking his lips

"You are one sexy package why you with the dead man" he asked into the mic yet under his breath so the audience couldn't hear he looked Mark in the eye

"She is mine Mark, you disgusted me, forcing a child" that was all it took, Mark almost broke character until a soft caress on his shoulder stopped him, he looked down at Summer seeing her trying to communicate to him, tell him to calm down it would be ok. Acknowledging her he let her continue, yet wanting to rip this punk apart.

"Maybe I enjoy being with him he shows me the darkness I crave"

"You are not for darkness little one you should be in the light where you can grow, with me"

"She belongs with me in the darkness, and I will never let her go, Touch her and I take your soul" Roman's hand went out and touched her hair, that was the cue they needed The Shield attacked. Mark automatically shoved Summer out of the way, praying she had escaped, as Dean and Seth rained blow after blow on to him.

"Paul what the hell we didn't agree to this get them both out of there"

"Dad we can't you know that" Steph stopped her husband going out

"You fucking bitch, that is our daughter out there Steph our little girl and you are forcing her to watch the man she loves get beaten up" seeing the look in his wife's eyes his blood ran cold,

"You don't intend him to get up from it do you? Why Steph why the hell would you do this to them?" disgusted with her he ran down the corridor heading to the ring praying Summer had remembered where he kept his sledgehammer that would be the only thing to save Mark now, The Shield had been given a job to do, and they would carry it out to the end.

Summer was scared, Mark was cornered, she went to help, as Roman grabbed her to him

"Leave him he deserves it, picking on young women"

"You stupid bastard, I love him" swinging with all her might, she knocked him down, kicking him anywhere she could, the beauty of the boots she wore they were steel capped and did some pretty mean damage if used correctly and thanks to her dad they were. Ensuring he was out for awhile, well holding his nuts and screaming in pain, would keep him down. She reached under the stage, feeling along, yes got it sending a silent thanks to her dad, she pulled his sledgehammer up

"Oh my god King Summer has her dad's hammer, is she going to help The Undertaker"

The rage on her face was enough so scare anyone, no one hurt the man she loved no one. Raising the hammer above her head she brought it down hard on Seth's shoulder causing him to yell in pain

"I think Seth's shoulder is broke this is turning into some match, those who have joined us, Roman is out for the count thanks to the dead man's valet Summer, Seth looks as if his shoulder is broken and oh my god the Undertaker has risen he has Dean by the throat looks like he is going to tombstone him, The Shield are out for the count"

Summer ran into Mark's arms never had she been so scared.

"Where the hell did you learn to wrestle little one" he whispered in her ear as he guided her out of the ring leaving The Shield a broken mess.

"Dad" was all she said as she walked behind the curtains. Mark pulled her to him the minute they were hidden from public view and kissed her, sod anyone who saw he was no longer hiding his feelings for her, They had nothing to be ashamed about, no more, after that little stunt in the ring he was going to kill the person who dared put Summer in danger.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sweetheart oh thank god are you ok? Let me see is there any damage did Roman hurt you? Did any of those bastards touch you?" turning in Mark's arms after being kissed senseless, she went into her dad's embrace, as he checked she was ok

"Dad, I'm ok, honest if you hadn't taught me to defend myself then it would be a different story, who the hell switched the storyline"

"I'd like to know that too Paul" Mark was in pain, they had done some serious damage, he was sure his leg was going, that tombstone had done him in, after all the beating up he endured. His body wasn't as it use to be, and they had use steel toe capped boots as well as knuckle dusters that had been banned years back, due to the damage they could inflict. Moving his hand to his face he felt blood yep the bastards had got him good. His hand moved to his back the pain was getting worse pulling it back, fuck where the hell was that blood from, he felt light headed.

Summer waited for her dad to reply, seeing the look in his eyes, the way he wouldn't meet hers.

"Where is she?" Summer was beyond pissed she wanted to hurt, maim, kill, the one person who had done this her mum.

"No"

"What the hell do you mean no dad. She did this, she wanted Mark hurt" her dad's face went pale as Summer saw him slowly shake his head, her hand went over her mouth her eyes wide in shock, as tears threatened to fall

"She didn't want him to walk out of the ring did she dad?" he couldn't answer too disgusted with how far Steph was willing to go on this, still not understanding her logic in it all

"SHE DIDN'T DID SHE DAD? SHE WANTED HIM DEAD!"

"Summer no, your mum would never" Mark didn't like the way this was going, his baby was hurting, he was in so much pain he wanted to reach for the darkness that was coming towards him and now her fucking mother had him on a hit list.

"Bullshit, get off me, I need to sort this out"

"No Summer leave it..MARK!" seeing the man fall in a heap he realised more damage had been done to him then either had been aware. Summer turned her body ran cold as her lover lay at her feet, bleeding.

"Mark, oh god baby come on open those eyes please Mark I need you to open them"

"GET A FUCKING MEDIC HERE NOW!" Paul roared, hadn't they been here months ago, only it had been himself and Vince who had done this. Why didn't they leave them the hell alone Summer loved this man, he could see it in her actions how broken she was. He had almost destroyed them before this time he would not allow anyone to split them again. Glad to see the EMT he tried to drag a sobbing Summer away from him, holding her tight as they worked on him

"What the hell is going on" Vince had been dealing with The Shield completely unaware that Mark had been damaged, what he had seen on the screen, gave no indication that he was in a bad way. In fact hadn't he got up and put Dean through the mat, so what on earth, oh fuck where the hell was that blood coming from the pool was getting bigger. What had really happened out there tonight, had Steph ordered him to be taken down in front of a live audience? No surely his daughter wouldn't do that, she protected what was hers but not to this lengths.

"Mr McMahon we need to get him to ER he's losing too much blood, shit we are losing him. I need to shock him NOW!"

Summer, Vince and Paul watched the fear coming of them praying he would come through. Summer bent down to him pushing the hands away from her, taking his cold face in her hands she kissed his cheek, her lips against his ear,

"Please baby I need you, don't die on me please I can't carry on without you"

"We have a pulse a shallow one at that. Will you all please clear the corridor we need him out of here now" The three of them hadn't even noticed the area filling up with wrestlers, crew, trainers, all hoping their locker room leader would pull through, parting they made a passage way for the emergency crew to take him, Summer broke down in her dad's arms as they walked after them. Vince confirmed the show had to go on for the fans he would make an announcement later about The Undertaker, hoping it would be good news. His eyes followed his granddaughter her body in pain and shock, he had to find his daughter.

"You fucking bitch you did this to him Summer, if he had stayed with me, none of this would have happened, But no he choose you a kid over me and his unborn baby" Summer looked up through tear filled eyes, what the hell straight into Michelle's eyes.

"MICHELLE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY GO TELL YOUR LIES TO SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO LISTEN" Paul wanted to punch her lights out, how could she ever blame Summer for this, he was no way her fault. As Summer walked with her dad, all she could hear were the words her fault and unborn baby. No it couldn't be true Mark left Michelle awhile back, months in fact, and there had been no rumours, nothing. Michelle had been right about one thing this was all her fault, if she hadn't teased him pushed him he wouldn't be laying there.

The ride to the hospital was in silence Paul had tried to convince Summer that it was all lies that Michelle had spouted, that none of this was her fault, Mark would be ok, he had to be. Parking up they went into ER. Summer was so cold she hadn't a jacket, her arms and hands were covered in Mark's blood. Shaking so much she just sat on a cold sat and stared at the door, if she stared long enough Mark would walk through it.

Four hours had passed since they had arrived, most of the rooster had come straight from the show, Summer had fallen asleep, covered in fleece brought in by Glenn, and Cena's hoodie. Her head,resting on Phil's lap, her feet on Paul wrights, they had tried to make her as comfy as possible, she was shattered after crying herself to sleep. All were quiet no one wanted to voice their thoughts it had been so long since Mark had been brought in. The silence was broken by a man dressed in scrubs covered in blood, wiping his hands on some surgical cloth.

"Hi, I gather you lot are here for Mark Calaway" nodding they waited their hearts in their throats.

"Summer" Paul whispered

"Sweetheart you need to wake up, the doctor is here" sitting up quickly she almost caught Paul in his nuts and Punks chin with her head.

"Right he is critical, whoever did this damage had no intension of him surviving, from the mark's on him he was hit with knuckle dusters, steel toe capped boots and a knife"

"WHAT!" Paul was furious amongst the rest, all equipment like that had been banned from the ring years ago, forget fining the bastards they would be fired and charged after this

"How is he doctor? Will he pull through" turning to the young lady, he saw the fear in her eyes, this must be Summer, it had to be. His patient had called her name twice when he came to then went under again.

"Are you Summer honey?" she nodded

"Thought so he called your name, just before we lost him, I am afraid we lost him twice on the operating table" Summers legs went as Phil held onto her.

"However he came back, we have him on a breathing machine at the moment, his leg has been damaged and his knee this time, he has a lot of internal injuries, along with bleeding we have stopped that for the time being, What had us worried the most was the knife puncher to his lungs this could have killed him, had we not got him in here. He also has a stab wound in his bowel, which we managed to mend, all in all your boyfriend is lucky to be alive"

"What now doctor, can I see him?"

"He needs to rest, I am unsure if he will pull through we have done all we can the next 48 hours will be hardest you can sit with him sweetheart if you want but you are the only one we can allow in tonight" nodding he looked at her dad

"Go on honey we will be here if you need us" handing Cena his hoodie he told her to keep it on, she needed as much warmth as possible.

"Baby girl come here" John pulled her into his arms whispering he would be ok after all this was The Undertaker" smiling through her tears she prayed he was right. Her dad promised to send in a hot drink and some food even though she wasn't up to eating

"Honey you need to stay strong for Mark ok I will go speak to the canteen downstairs get you your favourite ok" thanking him she went through the double doors, her steps were sluggish, rounding the corner she could see him through the window. Her legs went as she fell to the floor,

"Summer honey, lets get you up"

"I can't oh god I want my dad" Heading back to the room he called for Paul explaining what had happened, rushing through the doors, he helped her get up from the cold floor

"Come on sweetheart lets go see him"

"It's my fault its all my fault"

"No Summer never your fault honey never" The doctor knew Summer needed her dad, for support, both shocked as they walked in. His was so pale he looked dead, his breathing was shallow, as if he was struggling, the tubes were all over him, guiding Summer to the chair nearest to the bed, Paul sank down against the wall, wondering what the hell had gone wrong. Summer looked at him this wasn't her Mark her strong wonderful boyfriend, this was a beaten up mess, her hand pushed his hair from his face as her lips kissed his. Reaching for his hand she held it tight as her thumb rubbed along his long fingers, forgetting her dad was there.

"You got to wake up baby, they say you were badly hurt, I wish it had been me they hurt, seeing you here kills me Mark. I want you to open your eyes darling tell me how much you love me. Do you remember how we made love, how I made you lose control, as you took me in your locker room, or the time you made love to me for hours at my aunt's that first time you made it so special, I want that again. I want to please you take you to those heights you took me, show you with my body how much I love you." Her tears fell dropping on his hand

"I want to be your wife, my heart almost stopped when you mentioned marriage, you told me I was marrying you when I was ready, when I was old enough. Well I am Mark I'm ready to be your wife, I want to be the mother to your children, but I can't do that until you wake up. Please baby just a sign"

Paul had heard it all tears running down his face, the love Summer had for Mark was no teenager little girl crush, it was pure love, the same as Mark had for his daughter. The funniest thing he wasn't at all shocked that Mark wanted to marry her, she was unique and special and should he pull through this he would sort the damn wedding out himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you thank you and did I say thank you wow 84 reviews I am so pleased and I appreciate all hwo have read and commented, fav and followed it has helped me carry on xx**

Summer rested her head on Mark's chest between the wires tears rolling down her face, the nurse popped in now and then her dad had got her food and a drink both left untouched on the side. It was getting onto 5am she was so tired but didn't want to sleep in case he woke up needed her.

"So you want to be my wife and mother to my children eh?" Summer's head shot up looking into Mark's emerald green eyes, nodding her head afraid it as all a dream. He lifted his hand up to her face sliding it softly over her tears

"No need to cry darlin, it won't be that bad married to me, and I am warning you now I want at least three"

"I thought I'd lost you Mark, I thought…." Her tears came again unable to stop them falling she brushed her lips against his softly not wanting to hurt him. Mark had other ideas threading his hand in her hair he pulled her to him as his mouth ravished hers.

"And the minute I am out of here we are starting on them" Summer smiled she didn't care about anything but being his wife, a mum, he was her life.

"So baby girl what's the damage and who the hell did it?"

"That would be my wife mate" neither had heard her dad slip in, Mark nodded in greeting waiting to see what Paul had to say

"The doctor said you are damn lucky to be alive, the stab wounds"

"Want to run that by me again the what?"

"I am sorry Mark The Shield used steel caped boots" Yeah he knew that he had felt each kick

"knuckle dusters" that he knew too, though he could have sworn they had been banned

"A knife maybe two" now that he didn't that would explain the blood, his poor little one she must have suffered he could remember her talking to her dad her turning to him in fear then blackness

"Right what the hell was she playing at? I guess she didn't want me to walk away alive from all this I have figured that out, but why the hell does she hate me so damn much Paul. All I did was fall in love with Summer, wouldn't she want her to be happy"

"Michelle has been filling her head with crap saying you left her for Summer"

"Yeah I did we had a fling hell Paul you knew the whole roster knew it was just a couple of dates a bit of fun, I was waiting for Summer, it has always been Summer" his hand tightened around hers

"We knew it was a fling Mark but none of us knew it was Summer you wanted, anyway she told Steph you left her and her unborn baby"

"What the fuck? Paul come on you know me better than that hell man I would have made sure she was catered for helped bring it up, but I tell you this there was no baby"

"darlin you know that don't you I would never we used protection I made sure"

"Mark I know she was lying, dad when she shouted it at me I knew if she had been she would have been showing or had it by now"

"I know sweetheart but somehow your mum clung to that and thought Mark wasn't good enough for you, if he could do that to a grown woman how the hell would he treat a child"

"I am not a child" Paul held his hands up

"Honey to me and your mum you still are tomorrow is your 17th birthday and still then you are when you reach 18 then we can class you as an adult"

"Your dad is right darlin, I should be charged for the things I have done to you"

"Mark I know you have already slept with Summer and if this got out your ass would be in a cell, however all I ask is you keep it in your pants until you marry her in which I give my full consent"

"dad!"

"Honey you love this man and he loves you, no way would I stand in the way of your happiness but he has to keep it buttoned up"

"Hell man do you think I am in any fit state to make love to your daughter, look at me. Now someone please tell me what the damage is"

"Your hip, knee, stab wound in your bowel, internal bleeding that they managed to stop, and stab wounds to your lung" Mark swallowed hard he was damn lucky to be alive, he had lost a good friend in his teens to a fatal stab wound to the lungs. Putting his head on the pillow he closed his eyes, if he hadn't lived, he would never have children, get married, grow old with Summer all because one stupid cow had listened to another.

"Ahh Mr Calaway good to see you awake" Mark opened his eyes to see a young man old enough for Summer tightening his grip around her hand he pulled her closer to his side. Summer smiled leaning her mouth to his ear.

"Behave he saved your life, and besides I like my men older, covered in tattoos and the sexist green eyes, who can fuck me for hours, he's a kid wouldn't stand a chance " Mark scowled at her she could read him so well, still wasn't letting go of her hand no fucking way.

"I'm Dr May and it's good to see The Deadman has risen again, what did you think all we did was mend people and have no life, I am one of your fans Mark I am glad to say and it is a pleasure to meet you." Mark held out his hand as the doctor took it in a firm grip

"No it is my pleasure to meet you Dr May you saved my life and for that I will be eternally grateful"

"Just part of my job Mark but thank you, now as I was saying to your lovely girlfriend here, you are lucky to be alive, I am actually surprised you are awake, we would have thought another 12 hours before you came around. Your vitals are good and I can say without a doubt that you are in the clear" Summer sobbed, she was turning into a mop the amount of tears she had shed, Mark smoothed his thumb over her hand to comfort her, he would have just pulled her into his arms but with all the wires he would no doubt set everything off.

"We will keep you in ICU for the next two hours then move you up to another room. We are looking at about another week stay and then hopefully if you have support at home" the doctor looked at Summer on this

"Yes he will"

"Then you can go home and rest it will take you a few weeks and maybe around two months to give you the complete all clear. Oh and Mark you don't need to squeeze her too much as lovely as she is I have a wife at home" laughing he left them to attend his other patients.

"See Mark I told you"

"Yeah so he was still looking"

"Not my type"

"I know darlin you like them old and weathered"

"Sure do old man that's why I love you and because you make love so well"

"Er Summer dad in same room too much information" seeing her go bright red had Mark laughing she was so cute when embarrassed.

"So a few months off then, what Paul?"

"Up to you Mark, Vince is giving you carte blanche on this, whatever you want to do and he said whatever either of you want to do he will cover it up make it out it was in the storyline"

"I can't have a go at The Shield they were given orders and they carried it out"

"I want her Mark"

"What?"

"I want mum in the ring"

"No Summer even I draw the line on that"

"I don't care dad can teach me I want to beat her fucking ass, you can't Mark dad or granddad wont allow a man to hit a woman in the ring but me I can"

"Summer you do know what will happen if you do this" Paul had to put his point across.

"dad I don't care she ordered a hit on Mark without getting the facts no I want to do this. She has caused this she must pay"

Paul wasn't happy but he understood where Summer came from, his wife had gone too far

"ok how about we bring The Shield into this make it out as it's a storyline they can get Steph to the ring and you can do what you want" Summer smiled the evilest smile she could

"darlin you are taking after me way too much" kissing him she smiled at her dad seeing the worry on his face

"Dad come on I am not going to hurt her I want to teach her a lesson, by the time I am finished she will understand fully never to mess with me"

"I will talk to Vince, Mark are you happy with this"

"If it is what Summer wants then ok we will run with it" Paul left the couple, wondering if his wife had any idea what she had brought down on her head, the only problem he had now was did he protect Steph or Summer.

"So darlin when do you want to get married?" Summer caressed his face planting kisses where she could anything to touch him, grabbing her hands in his he looked into her eyes

"I asked you a question darlin?"

"As soon as we can Mark as soon as we can" pulling her down to him he kissed her deeply, knowing if he had her parent's consent they could be married within the month. Now he had to get around Steph he would discuss that later with Summer for now he was content to be kissing her, holding her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N wow 90 reviews thank you so much xx**

"I did what I thought was best Paul"

"No what you did was fuck our daughters life up, and almost had Mark murdered and it would be murder which ever fucking way you looked at it, in front of Summer and a live audience. Don't you think she has been through enough Steph, that they both have been through enough. Come on honey this has gone too far. She wants to fight you in the ring you know that don't you"

"What, who does she think she is ? how stupid, god I've wrestled more times than she has been near the ring"

"You know what Steph I will help her, I will show Summer how to bring you down, don't make me do this honey"

"What why Paul?, she is only a kid, she has no idea who she is up against"

"For god's sake Stephanie have you heard yourself, who are you? This is not the woman I married, the one heartbroken because we almost lost Summer" seeing her face pale at his words

"oh my god that's it, isn't it, I should have known I should have guessed"

"What?" she spoke so softly

"You are frightened to death of losing Summer again, you think because she loves Mark, that they will move away. This has nothing to do with Mark at all has it Steph? You don't want to lose Summer" seeing the tears fall down her face, he couldn't believe how far she had gone to hold on to their daughter, almost losing her at 15 years old had scared Steph so much that she hadn't wanted her out of her sight. It had crucified her sending her to her sisters.

"I can't lose her Paul not again"

"Sweetheart what you have done, you are losing her, pushing her away, you stupid stupid woman"

"I need to fix it mend it, apologise"

"Honey that time has been and gone what you did to Mark or what you had The Shield do to Mark sealed your fate. I don't think Summer will be able to forgive you on this one and I must admit honey I don't blame her"

"I didn't mean it to get this far, before I knew it the whole situation had escalated out of my control. Oh Paul what have I done" Holding her, he shook his head what a mess, what a damn mess.

"Darlin will you stop fluffing my damn pillows and kiss me" Mark was getting frustrated Summer had been in the hospital room for more than ten seconds and his lips hadn't had any action. All she kept doing was fluffing damn pillows and avoiding his eyes, putting a stop to her actions. He pulled her round to face him

"Ok darlin what's on your mind?" Shit thought Summer how can he read me so well, she hoped she hadn't stepped over her place in his life , when she had signed some documentation to release Mark earlier into her care.

"I kindasigned someformsthat wouldgetyououtearlieraslone as"

"Slow down Summer, I got the signed forms I think and earlier"

"Ok dad offered for us to stay at out beach house and before I knew it I signed the papers for you to be released into my care and get you out earlier" hiding her face she waited for him to blow tell her she was too young incapable of looking after him.

"Ok darlin that sounds good to me"

"What no anger no saying im too young to care for you"

"Honey you were too young the minute I made love to you didn't stop me, didn't stop me falling in love with you, hasn't stopped me wanting to make you my wife, mother of my children so why on earth would I think you would be too young to look after me?"

"Oh"

"Yeah a big OH, so darlin ,when do I get out and into your loving hands?"

"Friday"

"Two days I guess I can wait that long. Now come here I need a kiss" almost jumping on him she kissed him with all she felt, enjoying the moment as his hands pulled her closer, almost on top of him

"Now Mr Calaway what did we say about not on the bed" Summer climbed down and on to the chair her hair hiding her red face.

"Sorry Nurse but a man has to try, I mean come on she's beautiful and i…."

"you Mr Calaway are what my grandmother would call a rogue behave. You only have two more days in here I wouldn't want you to have to stay longer now would we"

"Nurse! Surely you didn't threaten me!"

"As if someone as small as me could threaten The Undertaker why boy you scare the living daylights out of everyone" Mark loved Pauline the elderly nurse who had been on duty every day since he was put on the regular ward. He enjoyed the banter, she helped him through the lonely hours when Summer wasn't with him.

"Pauline I am damn sure you could frighten me any day darlin" seeing her smile

"Summer you make sure this young man looks after you honey, you sure do make a wonderful couple" after checking his dressing and giving him his medication she shut the door promising to be back later, and if she caught them again Mark was staying another two weeks even if she had to hogtie him to the bed.

"So darlin, me you and the beach house eh?"

"I thought you would enjoy the peace away from everything few people know we are staying there, it will give you time to mend and me time to train"

"You still sure you want to do this sweetheart. I know you are mad at what your mum did, have you ever thought it was to protect you"

"What from old men who want to get me naked" Mark wasn't too impressed with her reply as at times he could still feel that way, yes they had support from a lot of angles some he didn't think he would, didn't mean there weren't people out there who thought he was the lowest of the low, going for a much younger woman

"Mark baby it was a joke"

"I know darlin just sometimes I wonder what the hell you see in me when there are younger ones out there" placing her finger on his lips she stopped him from saying anymore

"Want to know what I see Mark, a man who believes in fighting for what he wants, going against everything he believes in to please that person, watched them grow up, be there for them, loves them more and more each day. Protects them from harm, and has the most sexiest ass I have ever seen. Joking ,apart why wouldn't I want you. I love you Mark and only you"

"I love you to baby so damn much, when we get out of here, I am speaking to your dad, I want to marry you within the month"

"We need mum's full consent too Mark and that will be the most difficult thing to get

"Shit!"

"Mark Calaway enough of that language" smiling at him she couldn't resist kissing him.

"You want me to what?"

"You want Summer to forgive you right?" seeing his wife having second thoughts this was the only possible way he could think to sort this damn mess out

"Right Steph?" at times he wondered why the hell he married a stubborn bitch oh yeah he loved every little bit about her, even when she did idiotic things and it couldn't get any worse than this, at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"But that, please Paul" was he serious, could she really allow it to happen

"Steph this is the only way" come on baby just do it he thought

"Fine I give Mark consent to marry Summer happy now"

"I hope they will be sweetheart I hope they will be"


	21. Chapter 21

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Summer couldn't believe with all that was going on it was her 17th birthday and she was in hospital with Mark, accepting the card from her dad, she wasn't surprised her mum hadn't turned up, if she had they would have thrown her straight back out on her backside.

Her granddad and Gran had been in earlier spoiling her with various gifts, as well as a limo for tomorrow when Mark left the hospital, amongst other things. The wrestlers close to her had popped in, dropping cards and gifts that were left on the side to be opened later with Mark. In fact the pile was over flowing how they were going to get through it she didn't know, it showed her one thing how much she was loved, and that her friends and family certainly accepted her and Mark.

"Thanks dad" opening the card it was beautiful with special daughter on and a lovely verse, a small piece of paper fell out, opening it with trembling fingers, Summer read it tears forming in her eyes, handing it to Mark she got up and hugged her dad tight. Mark couldn't believe his eyes, how the hell had Paul got Steph to sign and endorse this piece of paper, well sod this no way would he not take the opportunity given to him. To Summer it was the most wonderful gift ever.

"Darlin you know what this means?" Summer looked at him, still hugging her dad

"Yeah, I do, why?"

"Cos darlin I get to ask you" Summer's heart stopped, was he going to, no surely not, watching him, he heaved himself up in bed, beckoning her to him as he reached into the cabinet next to the hospital bed. Pointing for her to sit on the bed, he took something out into his hand, her hand shook as he took it in his, pulling it to his lips he kissed it, taking a deep breath his eyes on hers.

"Summer darlin I have loved you for two years and now you are 17 we have full permission from your parents. So what do you say baby girl will you marry my old dead ass?" looking down in his hand was an engagement ring in white gold, with a small diamond in the middle, just perfect for her small finger.

"Yes!" her hands over her mouth in shock, Mark took her in his arms, placing the ring on her finger, she was his now.

"How did you do it Paul?"

"Told her mum she had no choice, look at you both you are happy and I know damn well you will look after her Mark, she will be loved and protected and that is all we can ask for. Steph sends her congratulations as she knows full well the minute she gave her permission you would ask her. So mate look after her ok she's our special little girl" Holding his hand out Mark shook it, as a thanks

"You know I will Paul, she is just as special to me as she is to you" Paul left them to have some private time, tomorrow he knew Mark and Summer were heading to the beach house. Vince had sorted it all out for them both, along with the limo, they would want for nothing whilst Mark mended.

Paul headed to the arena, he had to speak to Vince little did Summer or Mark know that Steph was determined to beat the crap out of her daughter. Hoping to make her see sense, no way was Paul going to spoil their happiness, not now and hopefully not ever.

"How's my beautiful granddaughter? " Vince asked as Paul walked into his office.

"Ok, Vince Summer is the happiest I have ever seen her, he asked her you know"

"Did you expect any different Paul, he loves her, hasn't he shown that time and time again. Now we have to sort my daughter out. How did you get her to sign that damn paper"

"Vince she had no choice, but she isn't happy I can tell you that, the down side she is determined to do this fight with Summer, she hopes that she can beat some sense into her. I don't know what to do Vince"

"Now Paul do you really think I would allow it to get that far, you leave it with me no way is Summer getting hurt by my spoilt little madam, however Summer has the right to hit out if she wants. You leave it with me" he had that evil smirk on his face, one that Paul hated.

"Why, don't I like that smirk Vince?"

"Because you know damn well it will work how I want it to do"

"Yeah Vince and that's what scares me the most, you can be one evil man"

"Paul, my son, as much as I love my daughter and I do, I love my granddaughter more, Steph is happy with you, so why the hell has she right to spoil her daughters happiness"

"I like the way you think Vince, ok I will leave it with you, and hope this works out"

Paul was unsure how had it all come to this, Steph and Summer hating each other over one man, who worshipped the ground his daughter walked on. Why couldn't she just accept it, how much more did they have to go through before she realised that Mark and Summer were meant to be.

The limo arrived late evening at it's destination, the driver helped Mark out, with his walking stick he was able to drag his aching body to the door, the two hour drive had almost killed him. well his body. Resting and sun would do wonders and the company of his wonderful fiancée. His, she was his. At last and no he couldn't help the shit eating grin from going across his face.

"So darlin we have two whole weeks just you and me " he was settled on the king sized bed in the master bedroom, after Summer had medicated him. The view from the window overlooked the beach, waiting for her reply he watched the sun slowly sinking into the sea, as the lights came on along the harbour. From what Summer said that was the towns hot spot, bars. Restaurants with fresh sea food, and small café bars, with two night clubs over near the far end. He certainly planned on enjoying the night life whilst he was here, ok he wasn't able to dance at the moment, with his injuries but he sure could enjoy watching Summer should she want to

"I know, just us two, wow, i want to show you the beach, the café I get my favourite coffee from, the sea food restaurant" Mark chuckled

"Slow down little one, we will see it all I promise, I want to know what you love Summer, what makes this place so special for you." Turning to him she sat on the bed with the biggest smile on her face

"What I love Mark is you" placing the softest kiss on his lips, she lay her head on his chest and watched the lights flicker, just enjoying being close to him. Marks arms came around her, as he placed a kiss on her head

"I love you too darlin"


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two weeks since Mark and Summer arrived at the beach house, and he was healing well with his medication , yet he knew it was Summer's loving that was making him better and stronger each day. He had managed to move a little, even as far as the stairs, and down into the lower area. Today he had woken, Summer had left a note that she was on the beach running, grabbing his shades, he eased his body down the stairs, along the hall, out on to the patio area over looking the beach. His body felt the heat of the sun, warming his muscles as the soft breeze blew through his hair. Leaning against the railing he adjusted his shades as his eyes got use to the brightness of the sun. Glancing along the beach he spotted her straight away, dancing in and out of the waves, she looked so young and carefree, enjoying the sight he just watched her.

Summer was enjoying the isolation of the beach, most people were either working or found this time of the day too hot. She loved it as she ran in and out of the waves, her shorts getting wet, her t-shirt clinging like a second skin, the water was so warm and yet refreshing. She couldn't wait for Mark to be able to join her, yes it maybe childish to play in the waves, who cared it was so much fun. Turning she glanced up at the house, seeing a tall man in shades watching her, waving her hand he waved back. Summer ran as fast as the her wet feet on sand could let her, so glad he was out in the sun.

"Well little darlin what do we have here a mermaid or a sand creature"

Looking down at herself she was covered in sand and water, she quickly kissed him before pulling away, not wanting to get him messy.

"I don't think so darlin you can do a damn sight better than that come here" pulling her wet body to him he kissed her with all he felt, tasting her warm mouth as it opened to his tongue, deepening the kiss. How he wanted her, yet he wasn't up to that sort of sex just yet, he knew the minute he had her under him it would be hot and hard. He hadn't been inside his little girl for weeks, and he craved her like a cold beer on a hot day. Summer felt him react, pulling away slowly

"We can't yet Mark, the doctors"

"I know darlin, but god it's hell I want you so fucking bad"

"I'm sorry"

"No darlin don't be I'm a grown man and I should learn to control myself, god you are so gorgeous how the hell did I end up with you" holding her to him he enjoyed having her in his arms, another 3 weeks and he could have her, but until then his body needed to rest.

"Mark?"

"Yes darlin"

"I wondered if this weekend you maybe up to going to the harbour, we can get a taxi, have a walk around, but if not no worries"

"Let's see hey, it's Tuesday now so if I rest then I can't see any reason why we can't ok little one" kissing her nose he loved seeing her smile.

"Thank you baby, now you sit there on the recliner, I can move the umbrella over you, it's almost 1pm so you will need your meds and some lunch"

"darlin sit with me" pulling her on his lap he held her as they watched a family with young kids come onto the beach, his hand suddenly moved across her belly

"That be us one day darlin, me carrying all the stuff and you taking our little ones into the water to play and splash" her hand went over his

"I would like that so much Mark, me and you a family, guess you want a few eh?"

"I was thinking along the lines of three or four baby girl" he smiled as he kissed her cheek

"Ok, but now I really do need to get your meds and lunch" kissing him on the lips she nipped in and grabbed him a bottle of iced water and his tablets, placing them on the little table next to him she headed back into the kitchen.

Making his lunch, she felt sick, and dizzy, wow that wasn't good, she had too much sun she must have, grabbing some more iced water, she took their food, out seeing Mark half asleep in the chair. Once he had his tablets they usually knocked him out for a few hours, waking him to eat she then settled him down, covering him with the shade, not allowing the sun to touch his pale skin, no way would he appreciated looking like a lobster when he woke up. Kissing his lips she took the uneaten food from her plate, wrapped it up for later, she grabbed a book and her hat, sitting in the other recliner she read for awhile as she sipped her water. Her stomach still feeling like a rollercoaster, her head dizzy, she would have an early night tonight see how she went if it was the same tomorrow she would make an appointment to see the local doctor, it wouldn't do Mark any good if she become ill.

Half dozing she felt a tickling sensation on her nose, batting it away she turned over, yet whatever it was, was damn persistent. Finally giving up she sat up to see Mark laughing as he placed a rosebud next to her then taking her lips in a deep kiss.

"Hello sleepyhead" Summer stretched her body, loving the desire that shot across Mark's face, now she was being cruel, sitting up she swayed as she got to her feet

"You ok darlin" Mark reached out to steady her

"Yes, guess too much sun, think an early night tonight" she didn't like how her body was feeling strange different, as if something wasn't right.

"Good with me darlin, how about I try and help with dinner, we can have it early then baton down the hatches so to speak and settle in for the night" how good that sounded to her, even though she had slept she felt so tired and hungry, ah she hadn't eaten much for lunch, she fancied a steak, jacket potato and vegetables, they had it all in. Both went into the kitchen it was almost 5pm how long had she slept?. Sorting out what she needed, she gave Mark his meds, as he made a cool drink for them both, her body was hot.

"I need a shower, I'm going to put the potatoes in the oven to cook, then quickly shower, you go settle on the sofa and watch Tv. I won't be long"

"baby girl you would tell me if everything is ok wouldn't you?" He didn't like how she looked pale and drained, had looking after him become too much

"I'm ok Mark honest" kissing him she headed upstairs, into their bedroom, pulling her stuff from the drawer, she pulled out her tampons with it all, she hadn't needed them for awhile, pushing them back into the drawer, she sat down hard on the bed. Her thoughts everywhere, shit, she hadn't used them in awhile, she would have been due two weeks, ago. Mark and her had been intimate, oh god no, tears fell down her face, could she be pregnant?. Oh god what would Mark think?, calm down she thought to herself tomorrow she would nip out to the next town and grab a kit, she couldn't be her body was just playing around on her due to all the upset she had recently, Yes that would be it, she damn well hoped it was, yes they talked about children and a family but would Mark be ready to start this early if she was. Heading to the shower, she let the water take her tears, she couldn't allow Mark to see her upset, he would quiz her until she told him, and she wasn't ready for that just yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Mark knew damn well Summer was hiding something from him and he sure as hell didn't like it. He wouldn't push her not today, but tomorrow she would give him answers she had no choice. Settling his aching body into the chair he watched the sport. He was in pain now the meds taking awhile to kick in to be honest he would be glad on an early night , sleep or watching a movie in bed he didn't care, he was drained and he felt his age.

Summer awoke early next morning, tossing and turning most of the night, her head full of what if's. She had gone into the spare room, her excuse that she was restless and she didn't want to kick Mark by accident, he had accepted it too readily, so she knew he had seen through her lies. She wouldn't have long before he sat her down and demanded she told him what was wrong, Mark knew her to well and she couldn't lie for toffee to him no matter what she tried to hide. It wasn't sitting with her well now, checking the clock is was just gone 7-00am, if she gave him his 9-00 am meds then he would be zonked out for a few hours giving her plenty of time to grab what she needed from the next town. Showering and dressing she headed downstairs surprised to see Mark at the table drinking coffee, and by the look on his face he hadn't slept well either.

"Ok Summer sit your sexy ass down there and tell me what the hell is wrong" placing a steaming cup of tea in front of her he waited, this little one had his head exploding with all thoughts through the night, and by the looks of her she hadn't slept well either. If he had known that he would have dragged her ass out of bed sooner and got whatever this was sorted and clear the damn air. He hated not sleeping, his body was in pain and at the moment he was bordering on the edge of angry/blazing.

"I… I don't know what you mean"

"Cut the fucking crap Summer and be honest with me, hell honey I thought we had been through enough to start keeping secrets now" pushing his hand through his tangled hair, he wasn't sure what to do, as she kept her head bowed just looking at the table. Reaching over her took one of her hands and brought it to his lips placing the softest of kisses on it. Trying to calm her

"Come on baby girl, whatever it is we can get through it together" Not this she thought, not this, oh god he would run, leave her, no, not a cat is hells chance Mark loved her, hell he wanted to marry her and here she was being a kid hiding secrets. Duh how pathetic she was, looking into his emerald eyes she saw the love he had for her, and a little bit of fear thrown in

"I'm so sorry Mark" his stomach churned so sorry for what?, now he was confused. Had it been to much for her looking after him after all, had she realised that maybe just maybe after all this he wasn't the man for her

"Sorry about what little one?"

"I….., oh god Mark please don't be mad"

"Summer darlin just tell me ok, I'm worried here"

"I think I'm pregnant" now that wasn't what he thought she would say no way, but hell it was the best damn news he had heard in his life. His baby girl, could be carrying his baby wow, leaning back in his chair he wasn't too shocked, after the way he had her last time, no thought of condoms , protection had entered either of their heads. His thumb lightly caressed her hand, where did they go from here

"So you think you are darlin, shall we have a wonder out and grab a kit, see if my little one is carrying her own little one eh?"

"Mark you ok about this?"

"Darlin, I hope to god you are, ok it was a little earlier than we were planning but hell honey I wouldn't change it for the world. Why on earth would you make us both lose sleep over this baby girl. What has my little one so worried?"

"I don't want you to be put away, I don't want any problems for us Mark we have come so far and because I couldn't wait I teased you so much that you ended up fucking me in the locker room"

"Baby girl we will work it out if any problems come our way, I love you darlin so much, you will be marrying me soon, so what if we got you pregnant earlier, in some parts it ain't illegal we can bullshit around it no way am I being torn away from your side ever again" pulling her up he stood her between his legs bringing her face down to his in a heated kiss. Tapping her backside he told her to go get the truck keys.

"Are you sure Mark? Are you up to a drive out"

"Baby girl there ain't no way in hell you are going alone for this, if you are pregnant, I want to be there for the very first moment and if that includes getting a pregnancy kit then we will, We can go for breakfast too along the harbour ok sweetheart"

"Mark I love you so much, that would be great"

Sitting down in a café overlooking the harbour just set back, Summer and Mark ordered their food whilst watching the various passengers disembark from a cruise liner that had moored the other side of the harbour wall, it was a wonderful sight to see. As the sun started to rise into the sky it was going to be a lovely day, he could feel it grabbing Summers hand he looked at her, she was so nervous.

"Baby girl why don't you go nip to the bathroom you won't eat until you have the result I know what you are like" seeing the relief in her face she headed to the back. Going into the marble bathroom she locked the door, and took out the instructions, her hands shaking as she read what she had to do. Trying to keep the stick steady she did what was instructed now it was time to wait, washing her hands she read again if it was a blue line it was a no, a pink line and she was. Leaning back against the wash basin she closed her eyes, hoping whatever the result it wouldn't cause anyone to try to come between them again. The time had come taking the stick she placed it in her bag, she wanted Mark to see it they same time she did. Going back to the table their breakfast had arrived. Luckily they were in a corner away from everything.

"Well darlin?"

"I've not looked Mark, I couldn't I wanted you to see it the same time as me. Start the road together from the very beginning. So shall we, if it is blue it is a no and if it is pink it is a yes"

"Ok darlin give it here" putting his hand out she turned it over in the plastic bag, fear running through her system why she didn't know. Looking down at the stick the tears fell from her eyes. Mark pulled her to him as he placed the result back in her bag

"Well little one, we need to look after you extra special now, thank you so much darlin so fucking much" His hand moved to her stomach as he possessively caressed it.

"Oh wow Mark, I'm going to be a mum, you a dad, our little family"

"I love you baby girl you and little one" kissing her he sat back smiling at her she looked beautiful and yeah it may be too damn soon but she already looked like she was glowing.

"We love you to daddy" now she just got his cock hard on that one, oh the possibilities if they went down that road

"Be careful little girl when daddy has the all clear his baby girl is going to so get it"

"Didn't I already get it hence why I am like this daddy" she loved this banter, the teasing, his face moved closer to her ear as his tongue flicked out to taste it

"Summer I am warning you darlin if you want to go down that road, daddy would be more than willing to guide ya" now she was interested she had read up on the net a while aback about domineering men, role play amongst others. She knew the way Mark was he would certainly be in to that. He had shown her a bit of his darker side not long ago hence the wonderful news they had shared.

Mark watched all sorts of emotions pass along her face, he could see she was undecided, so he would leave it for now

"Eat up baby girl you need your food" kissing her cheek he placed her in her chair as he picked his fork up to eat.

"Ok daddy" she smirked at him , dropping his fork he turned to her eyes stormy, did she have any idea how much she was turning him on

"Ok Summer you crossed the line again you want to go down that route we will from now on when we are together you will be calling me daddy now eat your food like a good girl or daddy will punish you"

"Ok"

She liked being told what to do, concentrating on her food she ate every bite, as she placed her hand on her stomach, surprised that her body was now carrying another precious little life inside it, one that was part Mark, part her, done with love. Watching the world go by she relaxed and enjoyed their little secret, because it wouldn't be long before it was out. There was no way now that she could fight her mum, no way would she dare put herself or the baby at risk. They would have to find another way now of sorting her mum out, but that was for another day, today it was just about Mark and her, celebrating the new edition to their family.


	24. Chapter 24

Paul walked into his house, wondering what mood his wife would be in today, he hadn't enjoyed the last few months not one bit. She was on self destruct her soul purpose in life to destroy what Summer and Mark had, he knew she was scared of losing her daughter, why?, Mark wouldn't allow that, or Summer, but Steph was pushing them further away. He had spoken with Summer last night, Mark was recovering well and would soon be back in the ring, wanting revenge. He had also spoken with The Shield, who were mortified that, what Steph said hadn't been true they too had been set up. Roman, Seth and Dean visited with both Mark and Summer, apology's were made, scores settled. In fact, Paul knew Mark didn't need to settle anything with them he was just happy to see the guys. However he had told Paul he wanted Steph, down on her knees begging Summer for forgiveness that was all, his baby deserved it. Paul agreed his little girl was innocent in all this and she had suffered enough because of it all, time to finish this for good.

"Steph"

"In here Paul" walking towards her voice he found her in Summer's room, looking at the photos, her awards.

"I miss her Paul, I really miss her" thank god, at last , could they now start putting this to rest, bending down in front of her he lifted her tear stained face

"I know honey, and deep down she missed her mum too"

"Does she Paul? After all I put them through, god I ordered a murder in front of a live audience, what was I thinking. I don't like who I have become I hate myself"

"Oh honey" pulling her in his arms he held her tight as she cried, eventually crying herself to sleep he placed Summer's duvet around her, let her rest she needed it, his poor honey had her world just crash down on her. Locating his phone he called the one person he knew damn well would be able to help her, he just hoped it wasn't too late for them all.

Walking back into her old home it felt so strange, nothing had changed and that is what made it special stability and she so needed that in her life at the moment. The cream carpet the beautiful art work on the walls, the ornaments the family had collected over the years. It brought back beautiful memories, heading towards the kitchen she could hear her parents talking. Stopping she listened

"What have I done?"

"Honey one day she will understand at the moment just give her time" slowing walking into the kitchen she had heard enough the heartbreak in both their voices, they had all suffered enough, letting go off the man's hand she had been gripping tightly, he gently pushed her forward

"Go on darlin"

"Mum, Dad"

"Summer" tears fell from her mums eyes, as her dad smiled through his, he was so glad she had taken his call and agreed to sort this out. Running to her mum she hugged her tightly as Mark stood back, allowing the family to reunite, if they made any move to hurt Summer in any way he would kill, if he had to she was too damn delicate at the moment.

Remembering back to the phone call Summer had received two weeks ago, after she had hung up, they had argued, shouted, yet it all came down to this her mum needed her and Summer came. Mark had agreed with Paul, Steph needed her daughter, Summer was stubborn, bull headed, yes he fully understood why, after all the shit she had pulled, but she was a mum protecting her child, it was what every parent would do, maybe not to that extent. Mark had been the adult in it, asking Summer if it was their daughter how would she react. He did regret the question when she gave him a black eye, shouting that this wasn't about their child and how dare he think she was like her mum, after all they had only found out that she was pregnant. Shouting wasn't really the word, his ears still rang from the screeching. Thank god his black eye had gone down, but his nuts were still recovering. He was surprised how much she had reacted, however when she sat down and listened properly she apologised. He smiled at that after all wasn't his body use to the Mcmahon family taking their anger out on his poor abused body, which was still recovering from the stabbings, and other injuries. Smirking to himself how he loved his baby girl, he didn't know many men who would take the beatings that he had from her granddaddy, daddy, others and he couldn't forget his little one, now she hurt the most, with knowing exactly where he was sore and taking full advantage, pay back would be a bitch when he was up and running again.

"Oh sweetheart its so good to see you, I….."

"I came because dad asked Mum, he said you needed me, both he and Mark made me come, if it was up to me I would have stayed where we were free from all this drama, Do you have any idea how wonderful it was mum not listening to you bitch about how wrong he is for me? Well let me tell you this that man loves me, he wants to marry me, yes he asked me on my 17th birthday. I can see by the look in your eyes dad didn't tell you that bit of news"

"Darlin come on that's enough" Mark reached for her, seeing how distraught Steph was, yes he wanted the bitch to suffer, just not like this, was he getting soft since he knew he was to be a dad.

"ENOUGH ! After all she has done to you, to us you think that is enough. You hurt me mum the most, more than those bullies over a year ago, when I tried to take my own life, but this time I was stronger, I had faith in Mark, faith in the love he had for me, and the love I felt for him, if it wasn't for him mum I could have done it again. He was there at the hospital over a year ago, I thought I was dreaming it, when you and dad left me for awhile to grab something to eat he slipped into the room. He begged god to keep me alive, as he couldn't live without me. Mum I was 15 years old and that man loved me than, as he loves me now. And yet you want to destroy it, why? He would protect me with his life, hell he took a beating from dad and granddad and never fought back, why because they were people I loved and he couldn't hurt them, yet you continue to hurt him. Then what you did mum god to forgive that well it will take a bigger woman than me because I don't think I can. What would have happened mum eh? What if they had killed him then what? You would have destroyed me took away the man I love with all my heart, and don't even go there with all his fans and followers, should it get out"

"We would have covered it…" Steph never got to finish her sentence, as Summer went for her, pulling her fist back she punched her mum hard watching her fall to the floor. Paul and Mark tried to pull her back

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME THE BITCH DERSEVES IT" Kicking her mum hard , she then got to her knees punching her, with all she had tears rolling down her face

"I hate you so much mum, how could you say that, about what you did you could have covered it up. How dare you" Mark finally pulled her away into his arms, hating to see her in so much distress

"Is that what you wanted Paul?"

"God no, hell man she misses her like mad"

"Summer sweetheart I didn't mean to let it get this far" her mum's whispers barely came through as she struggled to breath she deserved what Summer had done, was surprised Mark hadn't got involved too.

"Fuck you mum"

"Summer please I thought" Paul tried to coax her, not wanting her to go yet knowing that was all she wanted to do now. If only Steph had just told the truth how much she missed her, if she had just kept quiet about how they could have covered it up, what the hell!.

"Thought what dad, she is still thinking of ripping us apart well mummy dearest it ain't going to happen, oh I can tell you are sorry and regret what you have done to me. But you just hit the last nail in the coffin by saying we could have covered it up. The sad thing mum is you wouldn't have lost me to Mark, we would have been a big part of your life, when we got married and with the little one now due" Steph gasped in shock, pain running through her body, her baby girl was expecting.

"yoooou arre ppreegnant"

"Yes mum, dad I think you need to get an ambulance and at least with this you can cover it up say it was all part of a fucking storyline after all the press are use to that shit from you aren't they mum" with her head held high she walked out.

"Paul give her time ok let her calm down"

"A baby Mark, how far along?" he was shocked, yet happy for them.

"That is for Summer to tell you when she is ready, I ain't giving you any ammunition for her" he pointed at Steph

"To use against us, and I really think you should take Summer's advice call that ambulance, now I'm going to check on my pregnant fiancé see that she hasn't caused any damage to herself. Good luck Paul"

With that he headed off finding Summer leaning against the truck crying hard, her whole body wracked with shaking, getting to her as quick as he could he pulled her tight in his arms, whispering words of comfort, he got her in the truck, glad he was able to drive again, roaring the engine he took Summer as far away as he could. She cried solidly for three hours, Mark was so scared nothing he said or did would calm her, finally she fell into an exhausted sleep, as he drove through the night, heading to his ranch. There he would protect her, let her rest things would look better the next day or so he hoped. Looking at her she was beautiful so young, her face red from crying her hair wet from her tears, to others she would be a sopping wet mess to him she was adorable, the woman he loved with all his heart. Pulling her soft body closer to him she snuggled into him, as he drove further and further away from Steph and Paul.


	25. Chapter 25

It was almost two months since that day Summer had returned to see her mum, two months since she had dropped the bombshell of their baby, and most importantly two whole months since she took some of her anger out on the one person she thought she hated, her mum. Was she ashamed of her behaviour?, Would she have done it any different hell no. Rubbing her belly as she looked out over the fastness of the ranch, she brought her mug to her lips enjoying her sneaky coffee. Mark would hit the roof if he caught her, however the doctors had allowed her caffeine as long as she monitored it. Feeling some arms wrap around her, and soft kisses placed on her neck she knew then she had been caught.

"You darlin are sneaky, that is your second coffee in an hour" taking the mug from her hand he kissed her softly as her lips started to pout. She was so damn cute when she did that, and most of the time, ok 99% of the time she got her own way, not now he wouldn't allow her to do anything to harm the little one she had growing inside of her. As he pulled away from her lips, her face was glowing, pregnancy suited her, even the morning sickness she had, he wasn't ashamed to say he held her hair when she was ill, cleaning her face with a soft towel, everything he did was out of love for her. She had come a long way since that night he drove them almost half way across the country, away from the pain, her crying had lasted most of the journey, scaring the shit out of him. She eventually fell into a restless sleep about four hours away from his ranch, which gave him time to think, he had called Vince in that time too, after all he was his boss. Both men agreed that it was in Summer's best interest that Mark didn't return to work, until he felt Summer was ready, not when she thought she was. Problem with Summer she hated sympathy she had enough of that shit when she was 15, when she almost took her own life. Mark had convinced her it was in her best interest that he stayed home and kept an eye on her, his injures had healed well, he hadn't been signed for doing the wrestling side, but his doctor had no problem him doing any other work.

"Sorry" she smiled at him, he was so more relaxed here at his ranch, the peacefulness of the early morning as the sun rose, was one of the wonderful sights, she wouldn't change this for the world, but eventually it would all catch up on them. Mark would have to go back, was she ready to follow him, put herself in danger, or should she say stress, or stay at home and be there for him.

"What you thinking in there darlin I can see those cogs turning" letting him pull her back against his chest he kissed her neck just where she loved it. His arms around her waist, as she traced the tattoos them, he knew then she was thinking deep.

"How long did he give you Mark?"

"Who darlin?"

"Vince"

"Till I think you're ready little one"

"Do you think I am?"

"To be honest baby yes I do, it's up to you how you want to do this. You have another year or so of your course work, having titch isn't going to stop that" Summer laughed he was always calling the baby titch, pumpkin or munchkin.

"I know Mark, yet I need to complete one more week for my course work with the company for me to complete it all on that section for my training"

"Vince has already agreed that honey you will still work with me, no one else involved, you look after my personal schedule" he smirked at that letting her turn in his arms

"Mark Calaway that smirk on your face tells me damn well what personal schedule you are thinking off"

"Little one can I help it if you turn me on, Hell darlin you were drop dead gorgeous before, but now carrying my child you are sexy as fuck, and god do I want you"

"Well then Calaway what you waiting for" laughing as he picked her up in his arms and took her back to their bedroom.

Mark left Summer to sleep, she was shattered after the fourth orgasm he had ripped from her body, since being given the all clear, for the more strenuous activities there wasn't a day that had passed that they didn't make love, fuck or rut. Their sex life had taken off, Mark was happy she was now 17 and didn't feel as guilty, Summer's libido had gone through the roof with her hormones and pregnancy, at times Mark wondered where was the innocent girl he had taken to bed that first time, the one whose innocence he had been given. At times it was like a monster had taken over, she practically raped him the other night, but there again you couldn't rape the willing. He loved this side of her, and so did his body, even though his poor back was red raw from her nails or bites.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he called Vince, confirming that Summer was ready and when did he want them back on the road.

"How's my granddaughter Mark?" was his first question, even though they had talked most evenings, Summer would always say she was fine, yet deep down he knew she wasn't completely happy.

"She's ok Vince, misses her damn mum, hides it well but that little girl needs that bitch, she's two months pregnant almost three, times like this she needs her mum, and yet Steph just can't be happy for her, be there for her. Hell Vince when she thinks I ain't around she cries for her, and it rips me apart."

"Mark I don't appreciate the name calling it is my daughter after all"

"Fuck that Vince, this is your granddaughter, who is expecting your great grand child, that woman has split your family apart, and yet you still stand up for her" Mark ran his fingers through his hair, what would make them see sense, he understood Vince sticking by Steph, but come on this had gone on long enough, hadn't he proved how much he loved Summer, how much they loved each other, that nothing would tear them apart, so why did she keep having to do this.

"Mark I am not standing up for her in fact both Linda and I have cut her from our lives, after we found out about Summer going to see her. How our wonderful Summer took an olive branch and went to see Steph, what her mum did and has done was appalling, so do not think I am on her side, I am not, yet she is my daughter Mark, and no matter what she has done we still love her, when your little one is born you will see that a parents love is unconditional" Mark laughed he couldn't believe Vince had just said that

"UNCONDITIONAL Vince, so what went wrong with Steph then when it came to giving that unconditional love to Summer?"

"I don't know" he whispered he still couldn't get his head around it all, no matter how many times he tried.

"When do you want us back Vince?"

"Ok Mark we can leave Steph out of this, Summer and yourself can come back in two weeks time, we will build a storyline up for you. I cannot believe I am going to say this, but you have carte blanche on what you want, and when I say what you want Mark I mean anything, even if you want to fight Steph, we owe you that"

"What?"

"You heard me correctly Mark I ain't repeating it, have a think and let me know, in the meantime look after my grandbabies"

"OK Vince leave it with me and I will" saying their byes he hung the phone up, so this could go any way he wanted, no problem on that, however he had a fiancée and child to think about now, staring down at the paperwork on his desk, he knew the one way Steph could never hurt Summer again, and if anything happened to him, Summer would be free from her family, to bring their child up in the safety of his ranch. He had the consent forms from her parents, all he had to do was drive through Vegas on the way to wherever Vince sent them, a church, a ring, and she would be Mrs Calaway before they hit the tour. He loved her so much wanted her as his wife sooner rather than later. He knew Summer would love it, she had joked about a small wedding just them two, he could see through her, saw it in her eyes, that was what she wanted. Well he was going to make his little ones dreams come true, she had him, she had the little one on the way, the only thing she didn't have was his surname and that he would rectify within two weeks.

Heading back to his lover, he climbed back into bed, pulling her close, yes Mrs Summer Calaway had a lovely ring to it, laying his head on the pillow, he shut his eyes in contentment.


	26. Chapter 26

What Mark wanted to do to Steph and what was best for Summer were two big issues he had to sort out, Vince may have given him free reign, but deep down Mark knew that he couldn't do anything to hurt Summer and that included not killing the bitch she called her mum. However he had his idea's pure evil ran through them, calling Vince back he confirmed everything he wanted

"You what?"

"You heard me Vince, we will be back in two weeks and I want that sorted" Vince gulped Mark was good at playing mind games damn good but this, he was the best in his field when it came to the Cell. Rubbing his hand down his face he knew his daughter wouldn't come out of there in one piece, yet he had promised Mark anything.

"I don't like it Mark, ok I will sort it" Mark smiled, in truth he was surprised the old man had agreed to it, should he really be surprised after all the love, that Vince had for his granddaughter overshadowed everything. And now with little munchkin on the way, that love had escalated right into protective mode, just like Mark's always had been. Satisfied that all was sorted exactly how he wanted Mark headed for a shower. The time had finally come Steph would get her comeuppance, sliding his cooled body into bed, Summer automatically curled herself around him.

"Mark where did you say we were going today?" he had been so secretive the last few days, she knew he had been speaking to her Granddad and dad, sorting their return to the tour, yet she was sure he had confirmed they would be back in two weeks, so why were they packing the truck now, they had another four days, to go.

"I didn't darlin, Have you got everything, we are hitting the road meeting the tour in a few days" he placed another case in the truck, as Summer handed her rucksack to him

"I know that but why are we going now?" she wanted to stamp her feet, and tell him stop what he was doing and answer her. She was grouchy and tired today, her body was drained.

"Thought you would like a detour take a few sights in before we join em darlin" pulling her into his arms he kissed her nose, then moved to her lips, taking them in a deep kiss, she looked so tired, gently lifting her he placed her in the truck, checking she had her pillows, her fleece cover, cold drinks, anything and everything she needed for comfort. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when they pulled into Vegas, but before all that he had a good four hours drive, happy though as by the end of the day she would be Mrs Calaway.

Summer slept most of the journey, which was sad in some parts due to the scenery she was missing, but Mark was glad as she wouldn't be asking all the damn questions. Plus he wanted her well rested, his body ached to be inside her and tonight he was making love long and slow to his new wife. His hand automatically pulled her to him, not disturbing her in the deep sleep she was in. She looked beautiful and he was a lucky man that this little one had picked him. Seeing the sign for Vegas it was another half an hour, he should start waking her, he wanted to see what her reaction was, seeing a small dinner about 200 yards up the road, he pulled in. Parking the truck he stretched his legs, walking round to Summer's side, he woke her in the best way possible, a gentle kiss.

Summer came to slowly her dreams full of Mark as usual feeling his soft lips on hers, she responded, hearing his voice softly tell her to wake up. She didn't want to she was enjoying her dream, finally she could no longer stay in the warmth, she woke up, looking straight into Mark's beautiful emerald eyes. Her smile lit her whole face as she pulled him deeper into the kiss, now this she could enjoy waking up to each day. They hadn't really discussed what would happen when they got back on tour, if she was to go back to her aunt's or stay with Mark, the answers would come eventually she just enjoyed tasting him.

"Well little one, are you and my munchkin hungry" nodding her head she let him help her out of the truck

"Where are we Mark?" looking around the fast place all she could see was flatness, she didn't know where this was, she may have done some travelling in her time but this was new.

"Patience little one" he kissed her nose as he grabbed her hand guiding her into the dinner. The waitress showed them to a table at the back. Summer excused herself to go tidy up, as Mark ordered them some cold drinks. Checking herself in the mirror she looked ok, her hair up in a messy tail, her lilac t-shirt and denim shorts looked creased, what did she expect sleeping in the car. Her black ankle boots completed the outfit, splashing some water on her face she nipped to the toilet washed her hands and headed back out. Approaching the table she wasn't too impressed with the new waitress they had been given. All plastic and Barbie as she would call her, like Mark's ex Michelle, her blood started to boil when she heard the bitch flirting with her man.

"Well hi there handsome, we don't get many like you in these parts, you and your daughter passing through?" Summer waited for Mark to contradict her , tell her she was his lover, his fiancée not his damn daughter. Mark saw Summer come from the toilet she looked stunning, and she was his, not listening to the waitress he just replied what he thought was a reasonable answer, his eyes on his finance , his cock hard and ready to give her his all.

"Sure "

"Well sweetheart if you want to drop the kid somewhere I can show some good lovin" Mark did a double take what the hell did she just say, oh fuck Summer was pissed, he had heard correctly now he would wait for the fireworks.

"Excuse me Miss" the waitress turned to Summer, the look she gave her was back off kid I'm fucking your dad before you leave. Summer looked at the bleached blonde with contempt, hell she looked around 40 years old. Maybe more, life hadn't been good to her with all her wrinkles, that she covered with makeup, and no way was that originally bodywork, in fact she shuddered that this woman would ever think she had a chance with Mark.

"Yes little girl" Oh how Summer wanted to rip this bitches hair out, being hormonal, still grouchy from waking up, and hungry was not the best combination for anyone. Mark knew if he didn't intervene now blood would be spilt and it wouldn't be Summer's

"Listen, Candy, if that is your real name, may I make a suggestion, get your damn roots done, if you want to be younger get a face lift and leave my fiancé the hell alone" Mark had to hold the snigger in, whilst Summer was right in what she said, it was still cruel.

"Your what? Honey he is old enough to be your damn daddy"

"I know that's what makes me love him more, especially when he gets me to dress up in my school uniform and he makes me call him daddy as he fucks me" Mark almost doubled over in laughter, Summer could be a complete bitch at times and this sure as one of them.

"Darlin come on leave her alone, she didn't know" he had to calm her down before she did blow,

"So she shouldn't have made a pass Mark." The waitress headed off in disgust if that was how they wanted to play it, she would leave them, just a pity she wouldn't have minded trying that man in bed, she bet he did make her scream his name.

"Come on darlin sit down" Pulling her next to him he placed his arms around her,

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now darlin, how much I love you, Hell little girl when you said about your uniform and screaming daddy, well let's just say I can hammer nails with my cock at the moment. You darlin are a tease"

"But baby who says you wouldn't make me do that daddy" oh she was so getting it, he couldn't wait till she had his surname.

"You darlin are evil, and when we get to the next town, my cock and your pussy are going to have a hard, long chat"

"Oh daddy I hope so, I love you Mark" placing her hand on his throbbing cock, she rubbed him.

"Please darlin let's eat, no playing with me, I don't have much control left, and I ain't taking you on this damn table" seeing her pout, he almost lost it

"But…"

"Summer don't make me spank you"

"Mark why did you have to get me all wet and aching" Fuck he had to put a stop to this and quick otherwise she was getting fucked where she sat.

"Summer enough please baby, not now, I promise you when we get to our destination, you will get what is coming to you and more"

"Can I beg daddy for my spanking" pulling Summer tight to him he spoke through gritted teeth

"That and more baby, that and more, now please stop" Summer knew she had pushed him to far, if she didn't stop he wouldn't hesitate to just fuck her here and now.

"Ok" she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear. Ordering their food from a different waitress they talked about the tour, yet Mark wouldn't approach the subject of where they stood, was he getting fed up of her, thought she was a kid he was lumbered with, silly thoughts came to her, her worst fears sneaking in. Finishing their food they headed to the truck, Summer more awake and alert yet on edge she hated being left in the dark. Mark set the truck on the highway, waiting till that sign came in sight, then all Summer's questions would be answered.

Summer watched the scenery pass by as they approach a sign stating Las Vegas, looking at the sign then looking at Mark, she couldn't help the tears from falling, she knew exactly where they were heading and why.

"You…. Oh god you" she couldn't get her words out, mark just grabbed her hand

"Me what darlin?" his thumb rubbed her hand softly coaxing her to finish her sentence

"You, me Vegas, oh god Mark does this mean?" How he loved her all tongue tied her eyes wide , yet full of tears which he knew were from happiness and not sadness

"What do you think little one, fancy it?"

"Hell yes Mark" her smile lit her face up as Mark pulled the truck into one of the many little churches that did ceremonies, taking her hand her pulled her out of the truck, into his arms, all she could do was kiss him with all she felt. He had listened to her, he had took on board what she wanted most in the world, a small ceremony to make her his wife.

"Got a holdall here for ya darlin, believe Linda said it would have what you wanted in" taking the bag she opened it, seeing an ivory dress, how long had he planned this, she was shocked , happy and totally in love with this man, who would soon become her husband and the father of her child.

"I need to go sort the paperwork out darlin I believe there is a bathroom for your to change into" pointing the shocked Summer in the right direction, Mark knew he had done the right thing. Heading to the bathroom she heard the door open, looking up she was surprised to see her Gran waiting for her.

"Right on time sweetheart, let's get your sorted for your wedding"

"Oh Gran its so good to see you, I can't believe he did this for me" pulling her into the beautiful bathroom she hugged her granddaughter

"That man has moved heaven and earth for your honey, he loves you so much, we wouldn't miss this for the world" helping Summer get ready Linda cried at how beautiful she looked, it was a plain silk ivory dress that she had had made for her, the sweetheart neck made her look even more stunning, her breasts were slightly bigger from her body changing, one thing that Mark would love. Helping her do her hair, Linda was happy with the results.

"You princess are beautiful Mark is a very lucky man"

"No gran I am lucky to have him" walking out towards the church entrance they went in. Summer saw Mark straight away at the small alter, in a black suit, his hair tied back in a ponytail, his tie a deep red, he looked stunning. Flowers were placed in her hand

"Baby you are beautiful" Summer looked up into her dad's face, tears again threatening to fall, casting her eyes around the small church, there was her granddad, John her best friend, Randy and his wife, Glenn was Mark's best man, and his wife was there, all had supported them in everything, even her Aunt Mel and Uncle Martin were there. Then her eyes caught a figure stood to the side, someone she never thought she would see again especially not at her wedding to Mark, her mum. How had he managed to do this, knowing it had been her dream her desire, she knew why he had done it because he loved her. Sending a small smile to her mum, she walked towards her fiancée , the man she loved most in the world, who had done all this to make her happy. When the priest asked her if she took this man to be her husband only one answer rang out

"Yes I do" Mark's breath came out in a rush, yes he had planned it all, yes it had taken a lot of talking, threats and negotiation, yet he had done it all for her. Hearing her say I do was the best thing he could ever hear, he answered to, as the priest pronounced them man and wife, His head bent down as he kissed her

" _I love you Mrs Calaway"_

"_I love you too Mark thank you so much for doing this"_

"_darlin you deserve it" taking her lips under his he pulled her tighter into his warm embrace. Now she was his no one could harm her again, her or his baby._


	27. Chapter 27

Summer was getting tired it was early evening and she had been Mrs Calaway now for four hours, after the wedding they had headed to the hotel where Mark had organised a small reception. Even though her mum had been at the wedding, she didn't stay at the reception choosing to head to home leaving her husband to celebrate with their new son in law and their daughter. Vince had made sure a limo collected her and escorted her to the small plane, he had on standby. Steph climbed into the cabin accepting the glass of champagne the stewardess offered her. Sitting in her seat she raised it in the air, softly she spoke

"Here's to you Summer my wonderful daughter, may you have more wonderful years to come with Mark and your baby" as the silent tears fell down her cheek, she saw today how strong the couple were. How much they loved one another, how precious her daughter was to her new husband who would do anything in his power to make Summer happy, even make amends with Steph to get her to be there. All had agreed that when Summer had said I do, Steph was to leave, she had kept her side of the bargain, for the first time since Summer and Mark got together she was happy for them, knowing how safe her daughter was. It was time to let it go, if she wanted to be a part of their family she had to right the wrongs she had made. It would be hard but could she do it. Feeling the plane take off she asked for the full bottle of champagne she had some celebrating to do. In another two weeks she would face her daughter's husband in the ring, she had been shocked her dad had agreed to the stipulations but not surprised. Locating her phone she texted a message of congratulations to Summer hoping that one day she could fully accept the relationship her daughter had with a much older man. For now she was happy for them, accepting it completely was another thing.

"Darlin you look tired little one" pulling his wife into his arms he held her small body to him as they danced to a slow song.

"Just a little" Mark placed a soft kiss on her lips, as he glanced around the room he had hired for the reception, seeing couples dancing, others drinking and a happy atmosphere, just what he had wanted for his wife.

Summer had been so shocked when she saw all the rooster there waiting to celebrate with them on becoming husband and wife, she had broken down in Mark's arms. He had pulled every damn string possible to get them all here, without her knowing a thing, she looked around at them all, when she first came through the door, all who had watched her grow up, some had baby sat her, some even wiped her tears when she fell. Each one meant the world to her, and they were here to celebrate her marriage.

"Well darlin I guess daddy won't be spanking your ass tonight then" he whispered as his lips caressed her ear, smirking when her body shook.

"well i…"

"May I cut in and have this dance with your wife Mark?" looking up Summer smiled at her dad, as Mark handed her to him.

"Of course Paul or should I say dad"

"Hell man you're older than me so keep it to Paul " laughing he took Summer in his arms as Mark headed to the bar.

"You look so happy baby girl, so beautiful. Your mum and I are so proud of you"

"Where is she then?" Paul moved her around

"Mark and your mum made an agreement, that she would come to the wedding and see you say yes, after that she would leave. However sweetheart she is happy for you, for you both, she is just finding it hard to accept. Me I think you both look fantastic together and I couldn't choose a better husband for you then Mark, that man pulled all the favours he could to get this sorted for you. You sweetheart are one very lucky woman having someone who loves you as much as he does"

"I know dad, I love him so much too, he has been there for me at my worst, he stood by me when all went against us, the beating he took" her tears fell as she remembered it all, how she thought she would lose him.

"It's ok sweetheart that man would never let anything happen to you, so dry those tears before he thinks I've upset you" laughing as she wiped them away, she smiled at her dad

"You know what dad I wish mum was here to see how happy I am"

"She knows sweetheart, guess I need to hand you back an impatient husband is heading my way"

Summer slid from his arms back into her husband's.

"I love you Mark thank you again for everything"

"Darlin I love you too" both enjoyed holding each other, happy at last they were legally together as husband and wife.

Mark gave her another hour, before he lifted a sleepy Summer in his arms to take her to bed, she had struggled to stay awake as they exited the reception. To cat calls of not too much noise, to he had already worn her out before her wedding night. Laughing he moved Summer more comfortable in his strong arms, as she pressed the button to take them to the honeymoon suite. As the doors of the lift closed behind them Mark kissed his wife

"Mrs Calaway can I say how sexy you look tonight and if it wasn't for the fact you are drained little one I would spend the rest of the night making love to you"

"Please do Mr Calaway"

"No darlin you are too tired, we have another two weeks here before we head to the tour"

"But I thought it was another few days" seeing her husband smirk

"You are one sneaky man Mr Calaway I am going to have to keep my eyes on you aren't I"

"Darlin I would be happy if you kept your eyes glued to your husband and not straying to all the young up and coming wrestlers when we get back on tour"

"As if I would Mark, since I was old enough to understand it has always been you my eyes have been on, no one comes close and no one will. I love you so much, and I am so happy to be your wife"

"Me too darlin, now let's get you to bed all tucked up and cosy" as the lift doors opened straight into the suite. Summer gasped, it was beautiful, from the large window overlooking the Vegas strip, and beyond. The large Jacuzzi she could see on the patio, leading out to the warm air, a large four poster bed with rose petals covering it, and the softest of pillows and duvet. Candles scattered around the various tops, cast a warm glow around the room, making it look a soft pink. Tears ran down her face, she was so emotional today, this wonderful man had done this all for her, what had she done to deserve this. Seeing the question in her eyes, he laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"You love me for who I am little one, with all your heart and for that you deserve only the best" Placing her on the bed, he cradled her in his arms as she fell asleep. For hours he watched her, taking her in knowing how lucky he was that she had chosen him.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Good to be back online hope you like this next chapter xx

Summer woke in her husband's arms, smiling it felt so wonderful to be able to call him her husband, he belonged to her now a white gold ring on his finger saying to all, that he was owned and loved. Tracing the ring she still couldn't believe they were husband and wife, with a baby on the way, never in all her dreams and boy had she had a lot did it end this happily ever after, there had always been something darkening the horizon. They still had her mum to deal with, but for now that could be forgotten today was the first day of her honeymoon and she wanted, needed and ached for her sexy husband to make love to her. Slowly turning to him she was surprised to see his emerald eyes open, the love and desire shining from them.

"Good morning Mrs Calaway" he whispered just before his lips took hers in a heated kiss, somehow she tasted different, or did it feel better now she was his, owned and loved by him a white gold wedding ring showing the world she was his. Pulling back he placed his forearms above her head ensuring he didn't squash her. She looked so beautiful, glowing in happiness, so young and all his. Summer reached up and kissed his nose, then brushed his hair behind his ear, stopping it from falling over his face.

"Good morning Mr Calaway," her smile lit up the whole room, as her arms went around his neck

"I can't believe you belong to me Mark, I love you so much"

"As you belong to me darlin, I love you " his lips took hers again, as his hands moved down her body, slipping off her shorts and top, her skin so soft, her belly more rounded. His hand lay across it protectively she had his son or daughter growing inside her and it still blew him away that she did.

His lips worked down her body, words of love spoken as he kissed her skin, his tongue nipping out to taste her. Summer moved her hands to work down his body, but he stopped her. Told her to keep them above her head, it was about her pleasure not his. For hours Mark pleasured his young wife, showing her over and over how much he loved her. Summer lay exhausted in his arms, as she came down from her sixth orgasm, her husband was one fantastic lover. Snuggling into his large arms she fell asleep contented and sated.

Their honeymoon was spent walking, talking, planning the birth of their child, they made love as often as they could, and Mark got to finally slap her ass for her attitude with the waitress earlier on, he even had her calling him daddy as he fucked her, but all good things had to come to an end, they had one day left before they met the tour. Watching the sun set over the strip Mark pulled her into his arms

"You ok there darlin?" she had been quiet most of the day and he wasn't happy about it, he knew going on tour was playing on her mind. Letting her trace his tattooed arm, it was her way of building herself up to ask a question she didn't want to. Patiently he waited holding her body tight to his

"I don't want either of us to go back on the tour Mark, I want just you and I together with our baby, no WWE no wrestling" his heart stopped, now that was something he certainly didn't expect her to say

"Darlin I have to get back it's my job, I have commitments Summer with Vince, a contract I have signed" hanging her head she couldn't look at him just traced his tattoos

"I know Mark, and I am not asking you to walk away, I just wish you could, I'm scared of you getting hurt again, of mum fixing it, that this time you won't walk away, someone is going to get hurt I just know it" feeling a wetness on his forearm he knew this wasn't just a small fear, Summer was truly scared for him. Kissing her neck he couldn't make promises he couldn't keep, no wrestler was guaranteed to be safe, it was a chance they took when they got in the ring.

"I can't lose you Mark, not now as my husband, as well as dad to our little one. How do I carry on if anything happens to you?"

"Darlin all the other wrestlers wives and girlfriends go through the same. How about I get them to talk to you see how they manage. Please baby don't cry it breaks my heart seeing you like this. It's not good for you darlin or the baby"

" THEY DON'T HAVE MY DAMN MUM FIXING THE FIGHTS MARK" This had been playing so much on her mind during the day, truth she was scared to death of losing him, she wanted him out of wrestling altogether, in a job that was safe.

"Baby girl" turning her in his arms he just held her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Mark before it was ok I could manage but now I have you oh god Mark I can't lose you not now" Pulling her lips to his he kissed her softly, wishing he could tell her all would be ok, that he wouldn't get injured but he couldn't.

"Baby I can't make promises I can't guarantee, all I will say is I will never put myself in danger if I can help it. I plan on growing old with you baby girl, watching our little one grow up, maybe have a few more. There is no guarantee in this life sweetheart, you could be hurt walking down the road, please baby get rid of the fear, I have more chance of getting killed in a car crash then in the ring, I love you baby girl let me worry about you and little one" her tears were still falling and she felt stupid asking him to give up his career, just because of her stupidity he was right, yet she had to tell him how she felt

"I'm sorry Mark" pulling her tight to his body he held her as his hands moved down her back soothing her

"baby never be sorry for caring, never for loving me so much" feeling her shake she was getting cold the sun had long since gone in and Vegas had woken up.

"Let's enjoy our last night baby girl, make the most of our time before we go back" smiling up at her husband she pulled his head down to his taking his lips in a heated kiss

"I love you so much Mark, I would love to go on the boats in the hotel, have a meal and try our hand at gambling"

"You surprise me darlin at times, gambling ok anything you want we will do" taking her back to their room they changed and went out. Mark spoiled her so much that night, knowing that once they were back on the road things would be different. He wasn't too sure how Summer would take the news about the match Mark had demanded from Vince for her mum. He had to tell her before they headed out in the morning, he didn't want her finding out from anyone but her husband. As they sat down to a beautiful meal he took her small hand in his.

"Darlin before we head back I need to tell you about what I have asked Vince to sort" Summer felt her stomach drop, this would involve her mum she knew that without a doubt. She also knew Mark was an evil cruel bastard in the ring, she looked at him, waited to hear him out.

"Steph and I will meet in the ring" he kept his emerald eyes on her face, looking for any sign that would force him to change his mind. Little did Summer know he wanted her to say it was ok, if not he would hold it off, he would do anything for his wife well almost anything.

"ok " Summer waited no way would Mark leave it at just that she could sense it in the way he held himself, the way his thumb caressed her hand, he had more to say.

"It is in a cell" Summer pulled her hand away, tears falling from her eyes as she put her other hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Mark was well known for the cell, for crucifying his victims he was the best there was at it, in fact no wrestler had walked away from the cell when Mark was involved.

"Baby" he should never have agreed to doing this, he should have left it as it was, but Steph needed to pay for all she had done to them, to Summer. Mark could let it go if his wife asked, if she wanted him to walk away from getting Steph to pay, then he would, if she asked, he loved her, he wouldn't like it but he would do it.

"I….. you…..oh god…" getting up she rushed to the toilet leaving Mark kicking himself hoping she would come back.

After throwing up what was in her stomach Summer flushed the toilet and went to splash some cold water on her face. Her mum in a cell with Mark, she never would have expected that, and for her granddad and dad to agree. Looking into the mirror she noticed Mark stood behind her his face full of pain.

"Mark this is the ladies you shouldn't be in here"

"I wasn't leaving you on your own to take it in Summer" looking down at his hands then back at her, he swallowed hard.

"Darlin if you want me to call it off I will"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course why wouldn't i? I love you Summer and if you told me to not go through with it I would"

"Would you leave WWE for me?"

"Please baby don't ask that of me, anything but that"

"You would call off the match which I am sure would have been promoted to hell now by granddad so you calling it off really isn't a possibility is it Mark?" he hadn't thought of that to be honest he hadn't thought of anything on his honeymoon but keeping Summer contented and happy

"I….."

"I can see you haven't Mark, what a great way to start our fucking married life eh Mark you beating the shit out of my mum in a cell. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I can't believe you all agreed to this"

"Summer for god's sake honey she upset you, pulled us apart almost killed me and you are now turning it on me. I have bent over backwards darlin to make you happy and now it is my fault, great.! Tell you what let me call Vince and call it off"

"Yeah that would sure go down well with the corporation Mark, we wouldn't want your precious career ruined would we eh?"

" FUCK MY CAREER! Summer where is this all coming from?, I thought this is what you wanted how we were going to work it." He was lost, he didn't know what he had done wrong, ok maybe he should have discussed it with her

"No how you were going to work it not me. I would never want you to do this, yes she was a bitch to us, almost had you killed, so what if she cannot accept us. Hell in a cell, with The Undertaker come on Mark even you must think this couldn't work. It is where you fight best baby, putting mum in that just isn't right. " her body was shaking

"Darlin trust me ok, just believe in me and what I plan to do"

"I don't know if I can Mark for the first time of us being together I hate you" stumbling out of the bathroom she headed for the exit, leaving Mark shocked, never had she said she hated him, in all the years she had known him, been with him. He actually hated himself, why he hadn't caused this, she had asked the impossible to give up his career. To be who,? He didn't know anything other than The Undertaker, yes he knew she was scared, the possibility of things going wrong were there. He had never thought of turning his back on wrestling before, surely if she loved him, she would never have asked him to walk away from all he knew. Heading after her, he had to make this right, she didn't need the stress, seeing her walk out the restaurant door, he quickly paid for their food that was on the table left uneaten. Full of apology's he went to chase his young wife down, praying she never meant it when she said she hated him.


	29. Chapter 29

After two hours of looking Mark had almost given up on his young wife, she wasn't answering her mobile, in fact he was damn sure she took great pleasure in making him worry. Calling into one of the hotels along the strip he was sure he had passed the Harley Davidson shop four or five times in the last ten minutes, damn when he got hold of her he would ring her neck himself. Sitting at the bar, he ordered a drink he had to have something his nerves were shot, his little one was ignoring him, he had no idea what to do, taking his phone he called the one person he hadn't wanted to, good old dad, or more like Summer's dad. Putting the beer to his lips his fingers pressed over the keys, looking in the mirror above the bar, he shut his phone off. In a booth in the corner of the bar, away from all to see, was his little girl, she looked so small, scared, bless her. Slowly rising to his feet, he ordered her a tea it was what she had been drinking lately. After thanking the bar steward he headed over, unsure of what to say. Placing the tray in front of her, he looked into her eyes, filled with tears, tears that he had put there. He had broken his promise of not to hurt her, and it ripped him apart, it wasn't his fault it had come to this, it was his fault she was crying.

"Darlin" sitting down next to her, he wiped the fallen tears from her face as he took her upturned mouth under his. Telling her in his kiss how much he loved her, how sorry he was. She gave it back tenfold, just glad to feel him back in her arms, she had done a lot of thinking and she would accept whatever her husband said and did, she trusted him, yet running away had not shown him that, it had shown him how young she still was.

"I'm so sorry Mark"

"Darlin you ain't got nothing to be sorry about, I should have warned you. I broke my promise" seeing her confusion he wiped what was left of her unshed tears.

"The promise I made never to hurt you, and look at you crying" he whispered softly, as he took another sip from his beer

"No Mark, it is my mum's fault all this and if you feel you have to sort it out that way in the damn cell, then so be it. I don't like it, you are the best at the Cell, my wonderful husband is the best there is at his job, I love you for that and for who you are, and I will stand by you no matter what." Settling in his big arms she let him sooth her back as they just sat and enjoyed their last few hours of peace, they were leaving on the red eye in the morning straight to the arena, straight back to the madness.

The screaming could be heard all around the arena, wrestlers. Stage crew, road crew to name a few all stood in their tracks, listening to what could only be described as a banshee, letting hell lose on Vince's poor ears. Yep Steph was still trying to put a stop to the damn hell in a cell match she had that evening with The undertaker. Mark held Summer's hand tight as they exited their car, to the god awful screams from her mum.

"Guess she still ain't too happy darlin?" he smirked down at her lowering his shades to see her beautiful eyes, the sadness all gone, to be replaced back with the love and desire she had for her husband. His eyes travelled down her gorgeous body to the soft swell of her stomach. Placing his hand over their unborn baby, as if in protection he kissed her soft lips, how he loved her.

"Go out there Mark do what you have to do. I trust you" taking her small hand in his he grabbed his gear and headed into the arena. Passing friends who shouted hello to them, they smiled and shouted back, as they headed to their locker room. Ensuring his wife was comfortable he headed out and grabbed her a tea, some sandwiches and a blanket. He wanted her warm and settled before he headed out to confront her mum.

"Hey mate how are you?" he heard as he headed towards his locker with everything.

"Good Paul, do you want to come see your beautiful daughter?"

"Duh of course, how is she Mark, truthfully is she holding up ok with all this?"

"Come and ask her yourself she would love to see you. I can hear your wife is still shouting off. She does know she is tied into this match doesn't she?"

"Mark if I didn't know you better I swear there is a smirk in that voice of yours, and that scares the shit out of me. I know what that means, all I ask is at least leave something of her please" Mark hit him on the back

"Now do you think I would allow her to walk out of there" Paul just swallowed hard following his son in law back to his locker. Walking into their locker room he felt Summer launch herself in his arms.

"Dad oh god it is so good to see you so damn good" seeing his beautiful daughter glowing he was happy his little girl was being looked after, she looked to happy and content. As he let her go back into her husband's arms.

"Looks like you are being well looked after sweetheart, oh wow look how much you are showing now, I cannot wait until our grandchild is born" Mark placed his hand across her stomach, still in awe that his wife carried his child, he was so proud and protective.

"I am dad, I am "

"Well sweetheart I am going to leave you here with Mark for awhile, not too much damage son that's all I ask" Mark acknowledged Paul's remark, the smirk back on his face. After tonight Summer would be one happy young lady, that he vouched

As the time grew nearer Steph's stomach churned, trying to understand why her dad was forcing her into this. For god's sake it was The fucking Undertaker calling her into that Cell, not her daughter's husband, it was the deadliest being in wrestling. As she walked slowly to the curtain, her husband by her side, he looked so pale, the fear in his eyes. She had done this all, she should have accepted, Summer and Mark's relationship, now it was time to face the music. Paul pulled her hard to his body almost attacking his wife's lips, who knew what state she would be in when this was all over. Letting her go her watched her walk through the curtain out into the crowds, hearing them scream, as his wife walked ramrod straight eyes focused on the cage. He knew exactly how she felt, it wasn't too long ago he face The Undertaker in that Hell and he only just escaped with his life.

Mark pulled Summer to his toned body, taking her lips in a deep kiss, he moved back, dressed in his gear, he transformed into his character. Allowing Summer to follow him through the quiet corridors towards the curtain, he pulled her again to him, ok he was breaking character, but so what she did that to him.

"I love you darlin, trust me ok" he could see the fear creeping into her eyes, fear for him, for her mum, for them all. Summer instinctively rubbed her stomach.

"I love you too Mark" standing to the side she heard his music roar through the arena. The time had come, her mum's punishment was coming, as she saw his back go out past the curtain, Summer broke down in her dad's arms. What would happen? Would her mum be ok?. Most importantly would Mark come back to her safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story. All good things come to an end, glad you enjoyed it xxx**

Her dad held her tight in his arms, as they watched the monitor, the arena in blackout as her husband made his way to the ring.

Mark walked slowly down the ramp towards the ring, not once lifting his head to see how his victim was. He had heard over the years that wrestlers shit themselves when they heard his theme tune especially when it came to Hell in the Cell.

Steph looked around her wide eyed, seeing if there was any way of escape, checking the door, no exit there, not now when The Undertaker stepped in through it. Hearing the clink from the steel, the lock settling in place, her stomach dropped. There was no escape, not now, lifting her head up she stared into the cold eyes of her son in law, her daughters husband. Mark pushed his hood down on his robe, his stand enough to scare any of the brave. He was out for blood, hers, he rolled his eyes back as the lights came on, all could see Steph shaking, for the first time in years, she was afraid.

Seeing the referee step into the ring, she was surprised to see him give a microphone to Mark, what the hell was he up to now, she wanted this over and done with out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Steph, Steph, Steph now I admit I use to admire you, respect you, for who you were and what you stood for" He walked back and fro like a caged tiger, loving the fear that came from Summer's mum

"Now I demanded this Hell in the Cell through your dad, why was that Steph? Do you want to tell all the WWE fans, my fans why I ordered this" seeing Steph put her head down she shook her head, wishing the floor would open her up, not wanting to bring this all up in front of the audience. This was private between them, not for the world to know

"Come on Steph no need to be shy. You weren't shy. WHEN YOU FORCED, YOUR DAUGHTER TO LEAVE ME. Yes fans as you all know I married a beautiful young lady, ok younger than what I should go for, but hell you cannot help who you fall in love with. Her mum thought it was in her daughter's best interest to leave me. No I got that wrong YOU TOLD HER IT WAS LEAVE OR I WOULD LOOSE MY JOB, MY CAREER AND MY REPUTATION. WASN'T THAT THE TRUTH STEPH?". Seeing her face pale, she knew he was going to bring her down here in front of all of them. This was worse than him beating her, that she would cope with, no matter how hard he hit. But this, this was pure humiliation. Moving towards him, she softly spoke in it.

"Yes" hearing the boo's she cringed.

"No that's not all though was it Steph, you see I loved Summer chased her beautiful ass down to her auntie's the one you made her move to. After almost breaking her apart again, letting her believe I hated her, didn't want or need her. WHAT MOTHER DOES THAT TO HER DAUGHTER?. THEN YOU THREATEN HER, MY WONDERFUL WIFE, YOU THREATENED HER, SCARED HER" He stopped his shouting trying to get his anger under control, if not he was going to kill her on the damn spot she stood on. Licking his lips the thought of his wife, their unborn child, all would not be here if they hadn't stuck together, believed in each other, loved each other unconditionally.

"Then just when we thought you couldn't stoop any lower, what did you do Steph? TELL THEM OR I WILL" Giving her the mic he waited, seeing her struggle to say the words.

"Come on Steph no need to by shy I've already told you that"

"I….. oh god please do not make me say it"

"TELL THEM!"

"I ordered The Shield to take you down, to kill you in front of the audience. Cover it with a storyline. That's why you were in hospital, it was hit and miss if you lived. Happy you bastard"

Seeing her broken, tears now coming down her face, he had done what he wanted without lifting a damn finger, oh it was so good to be in character, only thing left was to demand the one thing he wanted above everything.

"Now Steph seeing as you seem so upset, let's see if you can do what I want. I am sure the fans would not mind me breaking character would you guys?" he was happy to hear them scream no, most still in shock about what had been said, most thinking it was a storyline, others not so sure.

" Summer darlin can you come out here please?" shocked Summer walked out with her dad, unsure of what else her husband was planning. She was happy to see her mum devastated just like she had been, after all they had been thorough all she had done, seeing her like this, cruel as it may be, was what she needed. Letting Mark help her in to the ring, proud husband and dad to be. He actually smiled down at her, seeing the love in her eyes, the happiness on her face, this was what he wanted all along. His beautiful wife, was gorgeous, blooming and sexy as hell

"Now Steph seeing as I have your daughter here what do you have to say?"

"I am sorry, sorry for everything I have put both you and Mark through, and I will leave you to be happy with him. Summer please forgive me, both of you. I know now Mark is the man to love, and cared for both you and your little one" hanging her head she let her hair fall over her face, ashamed for what she had done to them.

"This ladies and gentlemen is my beautiful wife Summer, and we are expecting our first little one in six months, which I cannot wait. I want each of you to know how much I love my wrestling, but time has come now, that I want to spend time with my wife. So Summer you mentioned something on our honeymoon and after a long chat with Vince, I will be quitting wrestling in five months time" Summer put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with unshed tears. Had Mark really said he was quitting the one thing he loved most in the world, from the reaction with the crowd he was. No she couldn't ask him to do that, no way.

"No not that, you love this, your fans, maybe once the baby is born we will talk about it then" she whispered to him, it wasn't for the fans to know or hear that, This was between them, after all he had done for her, waiting for her to grow up, loved her from age 15. She looked up at her handsome husband, the pain he had been through, she emotional rollercoaster, the split, getting back together, it all came down to this. He had broken character, got her mum to apologise in public, given up his career all for her. How could anyone every think he didn't love her, it was all here in front of her.

Surprised she saw her mum come back into the ring a microphone in her hand, raising it to her lips she spoke softly, no malice, anger or lies were spoken as she said the one thing that the couple had wanted to hear.

"For what you have done Mark I accept your relationship, you more than deserve Summer, look after her and care for her that is all I ask" dropping the mic she was lead away by her husband. As Summer and Mark walked out hand in hand to the crowds cheers. He could never hurt someone Summer loved no matter how much they hurt her, Steph was still her mum, her humiliation was enough for the revenge he wanted. All he wanted to do was changed out of his gear, and head home with his wife, wanting to lay in her arms and be loved by her. They had another few months before he was home for good, he had already made his mind up on that, he wanted to see his child grow up, take their first steps, not on the road, watching videos Summer sent because he missed it. No they were a family now, and his wife came first before anything, including his damn career.

Holding Summer is his arms later that night in their bedroom on their ranch he rubbed her stomach.

"Mark thank you for what you did tonight, for even saying you would give your career up for me"

"Darlin I meant it, I love you so much, when you disappeared in Vegas for two hours it scared the living shit out of me, I don't want to be without you by my side. Vince has offered me a job training up and coming wrestlers, they are looking to build a gym and special arena here in Texas, so darlin I will be home every night, now it is a case of can you live with that" as Summer wrapped her arms tight around his neck she kissed him deeply

"I love you Mark and would be happy to have you at home with me, but you won't be happy, you love the atmosphere, and the fight too much I can never ask that from you"

"How about if I told you, Vince agreed a contract to do, any Wrestlemania, until I have had enough or until this old body gives up. So see I get to be with you and my unborn baby and wrestle when I want."

"Our daughter" she whispered, she had known for two days, yet knew Mark had too many things on his mind before the Hell in the cell so called match.

"Wow darlin another little Summer, eh, god help her when she is born, I will be so protective so damn protective. Just like your dad was with you." She smiled at him, yeah her dad was protective and seeing Mark's look he would be of their daughter and her. She was lucky as she cuddled in her husband's arms so happy she had everything she wanted. Mark, and her baby life was good for them all at last.


End file.
